The untold story of an honest knight and a brave princess
by Unniekurn
Summary: When Merida runs away from home, she bumps into Gawain, a knight of the round table. But what has faith planned for them? A Non-Disney/Disney crossover Based on the movie Brave and any story about the knights of the round table
1. Chapter 1: Merida

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and English isn't my native language, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know. I don't own Brave or any Knights-of-the-round-table related story (No, I'm not a 700-something year old guy). And sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. Enjoy! (oh and for the picture, check out**** Istebrak on deviantart .com , she's**** amazingly talented!)**

The night was finally setting in. For the thousandth time, I wondered if I was making the right decision. But there was no going back now. I had to go. I carefully folded my favourite dress and put it in my satchel. I had packed everything. Just a few more minutes, I said to myself. And then, you'll be free.

The bloody door squeaked as hell. On my toes, I went down the stone stairs. The kitchen smelled delicious as always. Suddenly, I noticed Maudie, sleeping in a chair. I froze anxiously, but she hadn't heard me. I quickly crammed some apples and carrots in my satchel and left the room.

It wasn't raining, thank god. I rushed to Angus's stable. He was sleeping. I gently touched his smooth nose. He wonderingly shook his head. 'Calm down, lad,' I whispered. 'We're going on an adventure.'

I touched the stone wall of the castle one last time. I sighed. 'Goodbye,' I whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek. I quietly walked to the gateway, listening to Angus' footsteps, to make sure he was following me obediently. When we passed the bridge, I climbed Angus and we galloped away.

It started to rain. I had no idea what time it was and how long we had been riding, the only thing I knew was that we were riding uphill. 'Slow down, boy,' I whispered to Angus. His neck was sweaty. My hair was already soaking wet and I felt cold, but I had to keep going. After the incident with the clans about my betrothal, my mom seemed okay with the fact that we wanted to choose the ones we love ourselves. I thought it was settled then, and everything would go back to normal. But I was wrong. Only two months later, she invited all sorts of guys so I could meet someone to marry. But I am still not ready for marriage and I'm actually not sure if I'll ever be. So I decided to run away. It'll be hard to put my whole life behind me and start all over again, but it's for the best. Angus and I rode on, till the first beams of sunlight appeared. I could finally see where we were going. The road became steeper and steeper. Angus started to breathe heavily, so I jumped on the ground. 'Come on buddy, we're almost there,' I said, as I stroked his neck. I looked up and saw the path didn't go to the top of the mountain. I smiled and ran and stumbled the last part, to the highest part of the road. At the top I stopped to catch my breath and wait for Angus. There were rocks everywhere. The path suddenly was completely flat, but it was really narrow, because at both sides, there were different mountaintops rising in the air. Thick, grey clouds covered the snowy tops. Angus had joined me. 'Let's find a place to sleep,' I said, smiling. Angus neighed affirmatively. We went on. Walking on a flat road was relieving. It was still raining, but my bad mood was partly gone. After a while, I saw a small cave. It was just big enough for Angus and me. He lay down, and I joined him. His coat was warm and damp and my hair felt like a wet towel draped around my head, but we were both so tired we instantly fell asleep.

Angus woke me up when the sun was shining brightly. He was full of energy. I grabbed my satchel and gave him a carrot, which he happily gobbled up. I took an apple. It had stopped raining, fortunately. When we were done eating, I got up and we went on. The path slowly got wider and wider, and eventually there was enough space to ride Angus again. Everything was good, so good I almost forgot what was behind me.

It was getting darker, not only because night was falling, but I felt there was rain coming and it didn't improve my mood. Luckily, we found a big lake where we could rest and drink a little. We proceeded, as the skies were getting darker. 'Keep going,' I whispered to myself. 'We're almost there.' But I knew it wasn't true; we still had a long way to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Gawain

**Another quite short chapter, sorry! If you see any mistakes, please tell me. I don't own Brave or any Knights-of-the-round-table related story (No, I'm not a 700-something year old guy). Enjoy!**

I knelt and drank some water from the river. The water was twinkling in the sun. I lay down on a rock and smiled. The rock was warm from the sun, the sky was blue, the river was gurgling peacefully and Gringolet was happily grazing. I closed my eyes. Life was finally good again.

I was woken by a droplet of water. I opened my eyes and saw the sky had turned grey and cloudy. I sat up and noticed it was starting to rain by the circles forming in the river. Gringolet was still grazing. Before I fell asleep, I could see fields as far as the eye could see, but it had suddenly become so misty, that the last piece of field I saw was only a stone's throw away.

I prepared for the homeward journey, when I heard a horse galloping in the distance. I squinted at the horizon. I saw a big black horse, but I couldn't see the rider. All I could see was that the he was in a hurry. Just in time, I took a step back and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I saw the horse drinking from the river, as well as the rider. I cleared my throat. 'Excuse me, I...' I immediately stopped talking when the rider turned his head. Well, her head, actually. In front of me was a girl with beautiful, clear blue eyes and many little freckles.

'What is it?' she said, a little angry. I didn't know what to say. 'I... well I, I thought...' What was happening? I always knew what to say, but she seemed so irritated I didn't know if it was a good idea to say anything at all. 'I noticed that you were in a hurry, and I thought maybe I could help you.' 'Well I don't need help, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me, I...' 'Wait,' I said. She raised her eyebrows.

'Uhm, where are you going, if I may ask?' She was quiet for a moment. 'Well you may not,' she said. Good god, she was stubborn. 'If you have nowhere to go, you could come with me if you want.'

'And how do I know if I can trust you?' she said. I looked down at my green sash, but decided not to tell her. 'Because I am a knight and I am here to help people.' 'Good for you,' she said, 'but I don't need your help.' 'But your horse does,' I said. And it was true. It looked exhausted. And so did she, but I didn't tell her that, because if I would, she certainly wouldn't listen to me anymore.

She looked at her horse and hesitated for a moment, but then she said: 'I can take care of Angus by myself. I am not a weak damsel in distress and I really don't need your help. Go help another person.' I started losing my patience. 'You know you and your horse are not in a good condition. I can offer you the care you need and a place to sleep. Just trust me,' I said.

She glanced at her horse once again and sighed. 'Fine'. She still looked quite angry, but I was glad she finally agreed. I offered her my hand, to help her get on her horse, but she looked at me furiously. 'Don't you dare touch me,' she said. 'All right, I won't, don't worry,' I said. I got on my horse. 'Let's go,' I whispered. 'What did you say?' the girl said. 'Nothing, nothing,' I answered.

We rode for a long time without saying anything, so I decided to say something. 'What is your name, if I may ask?' 'Merida,' she said curtly. 'Merida,' I whispered. 'That's a beautiful name.' She said nothing. 'Yours?' she asked after a while. 'Excuse me?' 'What is your name?' 'Oh, Gawain. My name is Gawain.' No reaction. Thank god, someone in this land didn't know my name. It felt great.

'Where are you from?' I asked. 'Can't you guess?' she said. It was true, I had already guessed. She had a really thick, Scottish accent. 'I'm sorry,' I said softly. I looked at her, but she said nothing and turned her head.

Suddenly, we heard a loud bang and it started raining. Her horse neighed loudly and started running, and I quickly set off in pursuit. 'Angus, Angus, stop that!' she screamed. Gringolet was fast, but he couldn't catch up with the frightened horse. The wind blew of Merida's hood, and her hair came out. She had beautiful, curly, bright red locks. I had never seen locks like these. 'ANGUS!' she suddenly screamed. The horse startled and stopped at once.

She calmed the horse, while I rushed towards her. 'Are you alright?' I asked, still looking at her hair. She didn't respond to my question, but looked at me angrily. 'Yes, I have devilish hair, so what?' 'Oh, no, I, I mean...' I sighed. 'I think it's absolutely beautiful,' I said. 'Yeah right,' she laughed. We rode on through the pouring rain and the thunder, until we saw a little village looming up in the distance.

'Finally,' she sighed. We rode over the main street, searching for a tavern. We finally found a little inn at the edge of the village. We tied the horses to a bench and went inside. The innkeeper was sleeping in a chair. I pulled my hood over my head and made sure my green sash wasn't visible. Merida didn't seem to know who I was and I wanted to keep it like that for a while.

I cleared my throat rather loudly, to wake up the sleeping innkeeper. He woke up and looked at us with an angry face. 'What is it?' he said. 'We are looking for a place to sleep, sir,' I said. 'The hayloft is free,' he said. 'Got horses?' 'Yes, sir,' I said. 'There's a stable behind the house. Good night.' 'Thank you very much, sir,' I said. We went outside and walked to the stable with our horses.

The hayloft was big and dusty, but I was really glad we got a place to sleep. I created a comfortable sleeping place and took off my tunic and chain mail under the blanket. Merida had already fallen asleep, but her blanket was still lying next to her. I wrapped my blanket around me and silently walked over to her. I picked up her blanket and tucked her in. 'Goodnight,' I whispered, and went to sleep myself.

'Good morning,' I said when I returned to the hayloft. 'Hmmm?' Merida mumbled. 'Good morning,' I repeated with a smile. She sat up and looked at me. 'Is it already morning?' she asked. 'It is,' I said. 'Ugh,' she sighed and she turned around. 'I got you some bread and apples. I'm going to prepare the horses.' She didn't say anything, so I turned around and left the hayloft.

The horses were already fed and ready to go when Merida finally arrived. 'It's so early,' she said. 'I know,' I responded with a smile. 'But we have got a long way to go.'

The trip took longer than I expected. The sun was already dropping, and we weren't near Camelot yet. But the scenery seemed familiar again, so we were close. 'We're almost there,' I said to Merida. She didn't respond. I looked her, and realised she had fallen asleep. I laughed. I'll have to admit she looked quite cute.

I told Gringolet to stop and jumped on the ground. I carefully lifted her of her horse. Luckily, she was as light as a feather. I put her on Gringolet's saddle, and got on the horse too. I grabbed the bridles and held the girl close to me, with her back between my arms. 'Off we go,' I whispered to Gringolet.

I was ever so relieved when I saw the white turrets of Camelot. I hadn't been away for so long, but it felt like it had been years. Gringolet recognised his home too, because he started galloping. 'Easy, boy, easy. We don't want to wake her up, do we?' I said. We climbed the steep path that lead to the enormous castle. 'We're here,' I said to the sleeping girl in my arms. She slowly opened her eyes. 'What are you doing?' she screamed when she saw me and she jumped on the ground.

'I'm sorry, but you fell asleep and I didn't want you to fall off of your horse,' I said. 'Well you should have let me fall then!' I sighed. Why didn't she just accept the help she was given? I turned around and brought Gringolet to his stable. I filled his water tank and gave him his oats. He greedily dug in.

I wanted to take care of Angus, but I saw Merida already had. 'Let's go inside,' I said. 'No,' she responded. 'Angus is weak and I want to stay with him.' 'Others can take care of Angus. You need some caretaking yourself. Come with me,' I said calmly. 'I'm alright. I'll stay with Angus,' she said. 'Please, Angus will be fine. Come with me now.' 'No!' she screamed. 'I'm staying with Angus!' I quickly grabbed her wrist. My own aggression scared me a little, and it scared Merida as well, because she shut her mouth instantly. She turned around, said goodbye to Angus and followed me quietly.

We walked over the wooden bridge, under the portcullis and we crossed the courtyard, until we reached the big front door. I put my hand against the wood and pushed as hard as I could. The warmth of the living room welcomed us, along with the sound of lyres. It was so good to be home.

Suddenly, Merida collapsed. Luckily, I caught her in time. I thanked god she was still breathing, but she looked exhausted. 'Assistance, please!' I screamed as loud as I could. The musicians stopped playing and some maids quickly came to see what the problem was. 'Get a nurse,' one of them screamed. 'Bring her to an empty room,' she said to me. 'Follow me.' The maid quickly ran up the stairs and I followed her, with Merida in my arms. She brought me to a small tower room. I gently laid her on the soft bed. 'Can I do anything else?' I asked the maid. 'No, we'll take it from here. Good night, sir.' I nodded at her and left the room, hoping that Merida was all right.


	3. Chapter 3: Merida

**Hi! As you might know, English isn't my native language so please let me know if I made a mistake! I don't own Brave or any Knights-of-the-round-table-related story. Enjoy!**

I wasn't woken by my mother, nor by a crowing rooster or a singing bird and that bothered me.

I opened my eyes and wasn't pleased with the view. At all. I was lying in a nice bed and in a nice room, but it wasn't MY room, as a matter of fact I had no idea where I was. And another thing that bothered me: I was naked. Naked as a wee babby. And I never sleep naked.

I looked at the room. It was nice and small, with only a table and a chair, a wooden closet, a little bedside table, a mirror and the bed I was lying in. It reminded me of my own bedroom. At home.

I quickly left the warm bed and put on the dress, as well as my shoes. I walked over to the window, and gasped when I saw the view. I had never seen anything like this. There were green fields and hills everywhere I looked. The ground was so far away, it felt like I was flying.

Suddenly, I remembered everything. How I left my home, and rode for so long. And how I met the kind, fair-haired knight with the bright, green eyes. How he insisted I came with him, how we stayed at the inn with the grumpy innkeeper, and continued our long journey. But above all, I remembered my rudeness towards him. And he was so polite and patient. He gave me a place to sleep and the care I needed, and I treated him like dirt. Why was causing trouble the only thing I ever did? I needed to find him and apologize.

I walked over to the door, but hesitated. I'd probably get lost in this castle. And I had no idea what time it was. What if everyone was still sleeping? I decided to stay and explore my room.

My satchel was lying on the table. My bow and arrows were in it, but my favourite dress was gone. I anxiously swung open the doors of the closet. Luckily, my dress was hanging in it, along with some other beautiful dresses. I closed the closet and walked over to the table. There was a hair brush on top of my satchel. I decided to lick my hair into shape. I liked it when it was a little messy, but I felt like I had to look a little formal today.

I suddenly heard the door opening behind me. I turned around, and saw a timid-looking maid. 'Oh...eh...you're awake,' she stuttered. 'I am,' I said smiling. 'Do you want to have breakfast, milady?' she asked. 'Yes, I'm starving!' I regretted it as soon as I said it, but the maid didn't seem to care. 'Walk with me, please,' she said softly.

I followed her through the gorgeous castle. I tried to remember everything, but it was hopeless. There were way too many doors, stairs and corridors. She led me to two gigantic wooden doors, and opened them for me. I saw a lot of men sitting around a big, round table, all looking towards me.

'Good morning,' I said, smiling awkwardly, and I bowed. Then I saw Gawain, grinning at me, and I quickly walked over to him. 'Good morning. Are you alright?' he asked. 'Yes, why?' I sat down on a chair next to his. 'Well, last night you fainted from fatigue, don't you remember?' 'I honestly don't,' I said. 'But I'm doing great.'

I wanted to apologise to him, but for some reason, I didn't dare. All sorts of food were standing on the table, but I only grabbed a few slices of bread and an apple, because mother's words were echoing in my head. 'A princess does not stuff her gob!'And with all these people watching me, I felt like I had to act a little princessy.

'Merida, I'd like to introduce you to King Arthur,' Gawain said formally, pointing at a formally dressed man with an earnest look on his face. I nodded like my mother taught me, not knowing anything to say. 'King Arthur,' he repeated. 'Yes, I heard you,' I said.

Arthur exchanged glances with Gawain, and he shrugged his shoulders. I had no idea what was going on, so I politely said to Arthur: 'Thanks for giving me shelter and care. I owe my life to you and Gawain. 'It's nothing,' King Arthur said. 'It's what my knights are for.' His voice was deep and strong. It reminded me of my dad's voice, but more serious.

'So,' Gawain said, breaking the awkward silence, 'What do you want to do today?' 'Well, I think it's a good idea to search for a place to sleep and maybe a place where I can work and earn some money,' I said. 'But you don't have to leave,' he said. 'You can stay here for as long as you want.

I saw Arthur glancing at us, and he didn't seem very happy, so I quickly turned my head to Gawain and said: 'It's a really friendly offer, but I can't take it. I don't want to be a burden on anyone here.' And I knew that if I stayed, I would fuck it up somehow, like I always did. He opened his mouth to protest, but he changed his mind and nodded. 'All right, let's go then.'

It felt like it had been ages since I had ridden Angus. Normally, I couldn't be happier if we were cantering trough the hills, but something was holding me back. Maybe it was because Gawain was riding next to me, maybe because I actually didn't know him at all, and maybe because I was feeling a little homesick. But there was no way back, and that actually was a relief in a way. But the feeling I had was weird. I didn't feel like myself.

Gawain interrupted my thoughts. 'It's a beautiful day, isn't it?' 'It is,' I said absently. I felt him looking at me, but I decided not to look back. 'Do you know what you want to do?' he said. I looked at him questioningly. 'I mean, you said, I thought...' I raised my eyebrows. I had no idea what he was trying to say. He sighed. 'I mean, you told me you wanted to go look for a job or something, but do you have any idea what kind of work you want to do. Do you have, like, skills or something?'

I looked at him indignantly. 'You think I don't have skills?' 'Well, no, I mean, you know...' I smiled vaguely. 'I am not a terrible archer and I'm not bad with swords either,' I said. He looked at me like I just told him that I secretly was a man. I hated it when people thought I was lying when I told them about my love for archery and sword fighting, but I didn't feel like arguing. 'So I thought I maybe could ask the smith if he needs an assistant.'

'I don't think that's going to happen. I mean, I think he should be happy with an assistant like you, but he's not really an admirer of women. His wife left him and since then he's not really nice to women, to put it mildly. Maybe you could try to work at the bakery?' I laughed. 'I don't think that's a good idea. I once baked a cake for my mom, and-' and she turned into a bear. But I didn't say that. Well, it wasn't my cake, actually, but still. 'And?' he asked. 'Oh, well, she was sick for a week.'

He smiled. 'You could try at the inn, maybe?' 'That's quite a good idea,' I said. In the meantime, we had arrived in the village. It looked quite cosy, and I didn't dislike the idea of living here. We passed numerous bakeries, and the smith's working-place, but we couldn't find an inn. Meanwhile, the blue skies were displaced by dark clouds, but we didn't notice.

After a long time, we finally found an inn, but it was closed. I sighed. 'Are there any other inns in this village?' I asked Gawain. 'I suppose there are, but I don't know. We'll have to keep looking. Suddenly, a droplet of rain spattered on my nose. I looked up, and immediately pulled my hood over my head. 'Let's go back!' Gawain shouted. 'Aye!' I screamed back and I spurred Angus on. We quickly arrived at Camelot. 'Made it,' I sighed. He gasped. 'Let's go inside.'

About half an hour later, I was sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room in a dry, warm dress, carving figures in my bow with a little knife I got in the kitchen. Gawain was talking to King Arthur in the corridor, and even though they were whispering, I could hear them. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I suspected that they were talking about me.

I tried to ignore it and focus on the patterns I was carving. After a couple a minutes, Gawain came into the living room and sat down next to me. 'Hi,' he said. I said nothing. 'I was talking to King Arthur,' he said, 'and he agreed that it would be better if you'd stay here. So you can stay at Camelot for as long as you want.' 'Really?' I said. 'Thank you so much!' And then I gave him a hug. It just happened. I quickly released him and continued carving my bow like nothing had happened.

'Well, well,' we heard behind us. I turned around, and saw one of the knights. He had a cunning smirk on his pale face. 'Young love. How endearing,' he said. 'Shut up, idiot,' Gawain grinned. The man walked away laughing.

'Who was that?' I asked when he was gone. 'It's my half-brother. He might seem a little sly in the beginning, but he's not that bad. He just likes to tease our guests.' I nodded.

Should I make sure he knew there was nothing behind it? That I just couldn't control my actions, as always? But I found it too awkward, so we just kept staring into the dancing flames.

'Gawain?' I said after a long time. 'Hmm?' he responded. 'I wondered, well, at breakfast, you and King Arthur seemed a little surprised when you introduced me to him. And I don't really know what was going on, but I hope I haven't offended anyone.'

He smiled, and said: 'You haven't offended anyone. We were just surprised, because you didn't seem to know him, and I had also told him you didn't seem to know me.' 'But, I don't understand. Why is it so weird that I don't know him?'

'Haven't you heard the story of the famous King Arthur?' 'No, I have not. Tell me,' I said. 'Well, to keep a long story short, there was a sword stuck in a stone, and only the future king of Britain would be able to get it out. And Arthur got it out effortlessly. He became our king, defeated many enemies. When he married Guinevere, he received a round table as a wedding gift. At first, he thought it was a stupid gift, but then he realised it was very useful when he had a meeting with his knights, because when there's no head side on a table, you can talk as equals.' I nodded. 'But it actually is not that weird you don't know him. King Arthur is my uncle, but if he wasn't, I don't think I would've known him. I have never heard anyone in Orkney talk about King Arthur, except for my family.'

'Wait,' I said in disbelief, 'You're from Orkney?' 'Yes,' he said with a smile, 'King Lot is my father.' 'Ah, I think my mum has told me about him once in one of her lessons, but I usually preferred doodling over paying attention,' I said a little ashamed.

'You don't sound Scottish at all.' 'I know,' he said. I've been here for so long now; I don't think I can speak proper Scottish anymore.' I laughed. 'And you? Where are you from?' he asked. 'I'm from the highlands. From the clan DunBroch.'

'The clan DunBroch? So the brave Fergus of DunBroch is your King, isn't he?' 'Yes,' I said, 'and my father. How do you know him?' 'Wait,' he gasped. 'King Fergus is your father?' I nodded. 'You are the princess of DunBroch?' 'Aye,' I smiled. 'Forgot to tell you, didn't I?'

He laughed. 'You did. Never thought I'd meet the Bear King's daughter.' I smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say. 'But how do you know him?' I asked after a while. 'My dad used to tell me and my little brothers stories every day, and my brothers really liked the story of the Bear King, so I've heard it a lot.' Our conversation stopped when a maid entered the room. 'Dinner is ready, sir Gawain,' she said sweetly, ignoring me completely. He smirked at me, and said: 'Let's go, Bear Princess.'


	4. Chapter 4: Gawain

**Hi! Another chapter right here. I do not own Brave or any story that has something to do with the knights of the round table. Enjoy!**

'Why don't you want her to go?' King Arthur had asked at dinner. And I just sat there, saying nothing. I had no idea why I wanted her to stay. Maybe because I needed a companion because Lancelot still hadn't returned from his quest for the Holy Grail. But there were many knights in this castle, so why her?

Maybe she reminded me of Lancelot. But that was quite weird, because she seemed so reserved, while Lancelot was quite outgoing. But I knew Merida wasn't that reserved. I just felt it. When she hugged me today, she seemed like a completely different person. And I wanted to get to know that person.

I lied down on my straw mattress. The other knights were already sleeping. Stop worrying, I said to myself. Nobody minds her presence and she's a nice companion, so why would you even worry? I sighed and closed my eyes, but it took me ages to finally fall asleep.

I usually was one of the first knights to wake up, but today I was woken by the other knights who were getting dressed. 'Good morning, sleeping beauty!' Kay said with a high voice. 'Oh shut up you,' is said and threw my pillow at his head. He laughed, caught it and threw it back. I smiled. It was good to be home.

I was the last person to enter the dining room. Merida was already chatting with my fellow knight Tor and the other people were also talking vividly. I took a seat next to Merida. 'Good morning,' I said. 'Good morning,' she responded. And that was our conversation.

I grabbed some food and started eating. 'I think this is a good time to introduce you to all our knights,' I said to her. She nodded. 'You've already met our king Arthur, and that is our lovely queen Guinevere.' Guinevere smiled. 'Welcome to Camelot,' she said, as if Merida had just arrived. Merida bowed her head and said nothing.

'And that is Sir Erec, Sir Kay, Sir Bedivere, Sir Ector, Sir Lionel, Sir Ywain, Sir Pelleas, Sir Griflet and I believe you have already met Sir Tor. And where are the others?' I asked King Arthur. 'They went pheasant hunting. They have left early this morning.'

Merida shook her head. 'It'll take me years to remember all these names,' she said. 'Oh, but there are way more knights who aren't present. Galahad, Bors, Percival and Lancelot are all searching for The Holy Grail. And then we have loads of other knights in Britain,' I said laughing. Merida smiled with a slightly worried look in her eyes and continued eating.

'There's someone else you should meet,' I said to Merida after breakfast. 'Follow me.' I grabbed a candle and lit it up. 'Where are we going?' she asked. 'To the dungeons,' I said. Her eyes widened and I laughed. 'Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of. I walked to a big door and opened it. There was a spiral staircase that circled down into the darkness.

'I hope you're not afraid of the dark,' I said with a smile. After what seemed like an eternity, the stairs just went on and on, we arrived at the lowest floor. 'Are you all right?' I asked. 'I'm fine,' she said but she didn't seem too confident. It was a little damp, but I had seen worse. Way worse.

I stopped when I noticed that the stone wall made place for a wooden door. I knocked twice, but there was no response. 'Knock again,' Merida whispered. 'Patience,' I whispered with a smile. And, as I expected, after a minute or so, someone called: 'Come in!' I smirked at Merida, and opened the door.

'Ah, Gawain, I've been expecting you, and of course your lovely companion too. Welcome, brave princess of DunBroch,' Merlin said. Merida was staring at Merlin, and his long beard, and at the room we stood in. I remembered the first time I came here. All these cauldrons, books and shelves full of flasks and bottles filled with mysterious potions.

'You have been in a place like this, haven't you?' he asked Merida, while he kept stirring a purple fluid in his cauldron. She nodded. 'Well, you do not have to be scared, I will not sell you weird spells. I am only here to serve, not to sell. But your woodcarver-' he winked at her '-will probably not agree with me.' Merida giggled nervously. Merlin smiled.

I had no idea what they were talking about, but maybe it was better that way. 'And you, Gawain,' he said, 'how are you?' 'Way better, Merlin. Thank you so much for your advice,' I said with a smile. 'I just help faith a little. That is my job,' he said. I smiled. His cryptic answers always amused me.

'But if you could excuse me, I have to finish this potion and that will need my uppermost concentration,' he said,

with his nose in some book. 'Of course. Good luck,' I said. We turned around. 'Oh, and Merida,' he said. 'Ladies with your bravery are not rare, but those who show it are. Do not lose it.' And with that he ended the conversation.

Merida and I walked back to the living room without saying anything. 'Impressive, isn't he?' I said. 'Yes,' she said, still confused about everything. 'Sometimes he says things that sound really weird, but all his prophecies will come true in the end,' I said.

She shook her head. 'Why... and how does he know everything about me?' I smiled. 'That's a question that will never be answered. He probably knows more about you than you do yourself. It's inexplicable, but it really is true.' She still seemed confused. 'Let's go feed the horses,' I said.

One more thing I loved about coming home: when you were hungry, dinner was ready. And not just a little roasted piece of meat, but a feast every single day. And today was no exception. And the company was also an advantage. When you're on a quest, you'll soon get lonely, but on Camelot, you're never alone.

The maids came into the dining room with plates full of delicious meat, potatoes, soup, sauces and much more. Everyone was talking, laughing, and happily eating. I smiled. 'It's good to see you smile again,' Griflet said to me. 'It's good to be home,' I responded with a smile.

After approximately half an hour, Arthur stood up. I could tell by the look on his face he had news. I hoped the news would be good, maybe Guinevere was finally pregnant! But he looked so serious, and I feared the worst. 'Knights of the Round table,' he spoke formally. Oh no. Maybe one of the knights had died. Maybe Lancelot was dead. I took a deep breath.

'We have received bad news from an ally or ours. He has been in a conflict and it's getting worse. He asked me for help if the situation escalated. Our ally will be able to maintain for a certain amount of time, but I have been told his enemy has allies from the mainland. And there is a chance that he'll have a lot of allies, so when our ally can't sustain together with us, we'll need more extra men. So if any of you know knights who could help us, please inform them.'

I arose and said: 'A friend of mine, Sir Locke, probably has some available knights and I'm sure he'll help us.' Other knights stood up and talked about knights they knew. Then I saw Merida get up. 'Maybe I could help,' she said with a clear voice. 'Oh?' King Arthur said. 'Do you know any other knights?' 'Well, yes, no, I mean, but maybe I could help?'

Arthur smiled. 'That's a nice offer, but we can bring our own trained nurses,' he said. 'No, I mean, maybe I could

fight along with you,' she said. 'Oh boy,' I thought. Arthur started laughing, and so did anyone else.

A quiet and reserved person like she seemed to be would just stand there helplessly, but I knew she was different. And this was the evidence. She didn't stand there like a newborn puppy; I could see she was getting angry. Really angry. I tried to calm some of the knights down, but the damage had already been done.

'How dare you talk to me like that? The fact that I am a girl doesn't mean that I'm incapable. You think you're such a great king with your Round Table and your equality, but the way you treat me doesn't show any equality. It only shows that you're a hypocrite-' I walked over to her. 'Calm down,' I whispered. 'But I-' 'Merida,' I said calmly. 'Go.' She turned around and walked away.

'I'm awfully sorry,' I said to King Arthur. 'Can I-' He nodded. I turned around and walked away. Merida was sitting in a chair in a living room. When she saw me she continued with her waterfall of angry words.

'How dare he? He just laughed at me! Can you believe that? He's such an arrogant-' 'Merida,' I said. 'Don't say things you'll regret. I know that wasn't too nice, but you weren't that polite too. And I get that you're angry, but you're here now and you should serve King Arthur as your own king, even though you might feel like he isn't. I think you should go back to him and apologize. I'm sure he'll apologize too.'

She jumped up from her chair. 'Apologize?' she said indignantly. 'I'm not going to apologise to him. He should apologise to me! Is that how a King treats his guests? Is it?' 'Merida please, I get it, but you're not acting better than he did right now. And I think you should be happy that he has given you a place to stay, so you owe him an apology.'

'You're just like him! I need to serve him because he's your king and you should do whatever he tells you, blah blah. Well I'm really sorry but I'm not a lickspittle like you, Gawain. And I'm never going to be!' She turned around. 'I shouldn't have come here.' 'No, maybe you shouldn't have!' I said angrily. She looked at me as if she wanted to kill me. Then she walked away angrily.

I sighed. I never meant to be that rude. And I didn't want to get angry, but she left me no choice. I turned around, back to the dining room. Everyone was still shocked by Merida's words. 'I'm so sorry,' I said to King Arthur. 'She's just... quick to take offence.'

'It's not your fault, Gawain, and I certainly don't blame you.' He stood up and walked away. For a moment I just stood there, and then I walked away too, hoping that Merida's anger would drain away overnight.

I woke up panting heavily. My body was covered in sweat and I felt anxious. I looked around, but the dormitory was pitch-dark. I only heard some knights snoring peacefully. I lied down again and closed my eyes. It was just a nightmare. But it didn't feel like "just a nightmare", mostly because I never had nightmares.

I turned around. 'Gawain, you stupid fool,' I whispered to myself. 'You're one of the bravest people in the kingdom, why are you acting freaking out over a nightmare?' I laughed silently. I didn't consider myself as one of the bravest knights in the kingdom, but it did comfort me.

But then I remembered the blue eyes I saw in the dream. I got up and put on my tunic as fast as I could. Then I grabbed a candle and lit it on fire. I needed to be quick now. I left the hall and ran to the tower room where Merida slept. I never went to this part of the castle and many times I felt like I was lost. But after a couple of minutes I finally reached her room and cautiously opened the door.

'Merida?' I whispered. No response. 'Merida?' I said again. Still nothing. I walked over to the bed. There was nobody in it. And I didn't see any of her possessions. I opened the curtains. The sun was rising. I looked at the landscape, but I didn't see anything. Shit. She was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Merida

**Hi! Another chapter has arrived :) As always, let me know if I have made any mistakes. I don't own Brave or any story about The Knights of the Round Table. Enjoy!**

'For the last time, get out of my way!' I said to the man. 'I'm in a hurry, can't you see?' He chuckled evilly. God, he sounded like some sort of goose. 'You don't have to be in a hurry, fair maiden,' he said with a nasty smirk on his face.

'Get out of my way, please! Go bother someone else!' 'You've got quite a temper, lady. I like that.' 'Pervert,' I whispered. I had my bow in my satchel, but he was too close. And maybe I could attack him with an arrow, but I suspected that he had a weapon too. He told his horse to come closer to me. Angus took a step back, but the man was too fast and grabbed my wrist.

'Don't touch me!' I said. 'Oops, already have,' he giggled. 'You're insane! Now let me go!' I screamed. I tried to release my hand from his grip, but he answered every try by making his grip stronger.

'You're hurting me, you bastard! Let me go!' I said. I was getting desperate. I knew I was quite strong, but I couldn't possibly win from an adult man. He laughed again. 'No milady, you're coming with me.'

Why did I leave Camelot? Why did I need to quarrel with the goddamn King? Why couldn't I just shut my face from time to time? The filthy man pulled my arm. 'Let me go!' I screamed for the hundredth time. He grabbed my other wrist and looked at me in a way that gave me the creeps. I had never seen eyes filled with so much hate. Mordu's eyes seemed cute compared to these.

'You are going with me. There is no choice. You should be glad that I've come here to save you,' he said. 'Be glad? You're really stupid, aren't you?' I said. He released one of my wrists and hit me right in my face. The next thing I felt was the damp earth against my face.

'Stop that right now!' I heard a strong voice say behind me. Gawain! He had followed me! I tried to get up, but it required too much power. 'You want her?' the creepy man said. 'Come get her then!' 'I will,' Gawain said. The next thing I heard were stamping hooves and a muffled smack.

'Merida! Are you all right?' he asked and then he helped me up. The man was lying on the ground, with a huge head wound. 'He can't hurt you anymore,' Gawain said softly. 'Gawain, I-' I turned around. 'I'm sorry,' and I burst into tears. 'I'm so, so sorry!'

He walked towards me and took me in his arms. 'There, there,' he whispered while gently stroking my hair. 'You're safe now.' 'I shouldn't have come here,' I sobbed. 'I only bring misery. I should just go!' 'That's not true, Merida, you know that.'

He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. 'Let's head back to Camelot.' Camelot? I started crying again and he took me in his arms again. I felt ashamed for crying like a baby, but I just couldn't stop. 'I can't show up at Camelot! I mean, I made a fool out of me and the king probably hates me.'

'King Arthur doesn't hate. If you'll apologise, he won't be able to be mad at you anymore. Trust me,' he said. 'But I, I don't think I dare,' I whispered. He laughed. 'Aren't you the brave princess of DunBroch? Merlin said so, didn't he?' I laughed too. 'There you go,' he said with a smile, and he wiped the tears of my face. 'Ready?' he asked. I nodded. 'Gawain?' I said. 'Hmm?' he said. 'Thank you,' I said. He grinned. 'No problem.'

I knocked the big door that lead to the library. 'Come in.' I carefully opened the door. 'King Arthur?' I said softly. He was sitting in front of a beautiful chessboard, decorated with all sorts of diamonds. I bowed.

'I wanted to apologise for everything that has happened yesterday. I didn't have the right to talk to you like that. And if you want me to leave, I completely understand.' 'You can stay. But you see, war's just not a woman's thing,' he said. I took a deep breath, because I almost wanted to correct him again. 'Thank you very much,' I said and I bowed again. He nodded and I left the library.

Gawain was sitting in front of the fireplace. I quietly joined him. 'And?' he asked. 'I can stay,' I said with a smile. But I still didn't feel that happy. 'Merida, there's something I've wanted to ask you. Why did you leave your family?'

'I don't want to talk about that now,' I said. I turned away my head and looked at my ring. I had forgotten about it, but this morning, when I left, I found it again. It was a birthday present from my parents. It was a simple ring, but I found it beautiful. It was actually some iron braided in a Celtic pattern, but I liked it.

'Are you married?' Gawain asked? 'What? Oh, eh, no,' I said. 'You?' He sighed. 'Almost,' he said. 'It's a long story.' 'Tell me,' I said. 'Some years ago, a floating chessboard landed in the dining room, and when King Arthur wanted to grab it, it floated away. He asked us who wanted to go fetch it, and when nobody answered, I volunteered. I followed the chessboard, and arrived at King Marvel's castle. He promised to give me the chessboard, if I brought him the two-ringed-sword. It was a sword that made you invincible, but if you weren't honest, it would cut you in half. So I went to Amoraen, the king who had the sword. He gave me the sword, but I had to do something for him as well. He had fallen in love with an image from a princess from a faraway kingdom, and he wanted me to go fetch her. But the kingdom was in Endi, and that's a long way. She lived in the castle with the twelve gates, and every gate was guarded by eighty knights. I had to slay them all. But at the last gate, her father captured me. But together we escaped, and we fell in love. But I still had to bring her to Amoraen, and tell her that she would have to marry him. It was hard, and she was quite mad when she found out. But when we arrived at Amoraen's castle, we found out he had passed away. We gave the sword to King Marvel and headed back to Camelot. But the princess, Ysabele, was always kept inside the castle by her father, and she was used to Endi's warm climate, and she was sick constantly, and every time we wanted to marry, she got sick. And eventually it got so bad that she died, so we've never really married.'

'I...I'm so sorry,' I said. 'It's okay,' he said softly. 'I'm okay.' I sighed. There was no use in hiding myself anymore. He's seen me at my worst and now that he'd opened up I felt like I had to too.

'When my mother thought I was ready to marry, she invited our three allied clans. While my mom was talking to the lords, I heard that she told them that only the firstborns could compete for my hand. And I was the firstborn, so when they competed for my hand, I grabbed my bow and shot three bull's-eyes. My mom wasn't happy with it, to say the least. So I ran away, and stumbled across a little house. In it was a witch, and I asked her for a spell to change my faith. She gave me a little cake and told me to give it to my mother, so I did. But instead of changing her mind about my betrothal, she turned into a bear. We went back to the witch but she was gone, and she had only left a weird message and told us that after three days, the spell would be permanent. Luckily, I understood the message and did what I needed to do, and mom became human again. After that our bond was great, but after a few months, she started talking about marriage again, and because I understood that I would never be the perfect daughter she wanted me to be, I left. And that's how I ended up here. And the worst part is that this story isn't a lie.'

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'It's okay,' I grinned. 'I'm okay.' He laughed too. I'm glad he didn't seem to think I was a complete lunatic, but maybe he was just good in hiding his thoughts. Behind us the front door swung open.

'We're back!' someone shouted. I turned around and saw three men who were all fair-haired and tall like Gawain. 'Welcome back,' Gawain said. Two of them sat down next to us, but the third one kept distance. 'Merida,' Gawain said, 'may I introduce you to my three brothers, Agravain, Gaheris and Gareth.' 'Good afternoon,' I said laughing.

'So you have three brothers?' I said to Gawain. 'I do to. But they're not really brothers. Three wee devils they are. They look exactly alike, I was the only one who could tell them apart,' I said.

'Well, we actually have another brother,' Gawain said, 'Mordred.' My eyes widened. 'Did you say his name was Mor'du?' I asked. 'No, Mor-dred. Why?' I laughed, and everyone looked at me as if I was completely insane. 'I misheard you,' I said laughing. 'I thought you said Mor'du!' They still didn't seem to get it. 'Mor'du? You know? The bear?' 'Ah,' Gawain said and he started laughing too. Gawain's brothers exchanged glances, because they still didn't get us.

'Boys,' he said with a smile, 'what I haven't told you yet is that our lovely guest Merida is the daughter of the Bear King.' The boys who had joined us in front of the fireplace, Gaheris and Gareth, looked at me with their eyes wide-opened. 'No way,' Gaheris said. 'You're joking!' said Gareth. 'I'm not,' I said smiling. 'King Fergus is my father.'

Gaheris and Gareth hadn't lost their Scottish accent, like their older brother had. 'But what was so funny about Mordred's name?'Gaheris asked. 'Well, I thought your brother said Mor'du, and Mor'du was the bear that attacked my dad and took his leg.'

The boys started laughing too. I thought for a moment. 'How did your father end the story?' I asked. With a mysterious voice, Gaheris said: 'Mor'du has never been seen since, and is roaming the wild, waiting his chance of revenge!' and he started growling. I laughed.

'Exactly like my father,' I said. 'But it's wrong. Mor'du has been seen since.' 'Tell us,' Gareth said, trying to hide his enthusiasm. Even Gawain, who wasn't childish at all, seemed curious. I cleared my throat.

'Ten years had passed, and an evil witch's spell had turned my mother into a bear! She had to leave the castle without being seen by Fergus, because the Bear King would instantly kill the bear. So I took her outside and we went to the witch's cottage. She wasn't there, but she left a message, in which she said that the curse would be permanent after the third sunrise. And she also said this: 'Faith be changed, look inside! Mend the bond, torn by pride.' At first, I had no idea what she meant with it. But we were helped by the will-o'-the-wisps, mystic blue lights that are said to lead you to your faith. They brought us to an old ruin. I entered a throne room, which was completely devastated. I found a carved stone which showed four people, but the stone was split, and one of the men was divided from the other three. And it that exact moment, I understood everything. My mom always told me a story about a king who divided his kingdom among his four sons. But the eldest son wanted everything, and the kingdom fell to war, and chaos, and ruin. And at that moment, I realised that the fourth son had asked the witch for a spell which would give him the strength of ten men, and he turned into a bear too. And that bear was Mor'du. And to transform mom back into a human, I had to repair a tapestry she had ripped when she turned into a bear-,' I stopped for a second to wink at Gawain quickly, '-and that tapestry was in her room in our castle, so we had to head back. But when I wanted to leave the ancient throne room, I heard something behind me. I turned around, and looked into the evil eyes of Mor'du! I ran as fast as I could, and me and my bear mum could escape in the nick of time. We went back to the castle to get the tapestry, but my dad, the bear king, discovered us! He locked me up in my room to make sure I was safe and chased my mum, who had been able to flee from the castle. With the help of my three brothers, I escaped and followed my mother with the tapestry. I arrived at an open place in the woods, where my dad and his friends were fighting mom. I told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. And to make it all worse, Mor'du appeared. My mom and Mor'du started fighting, and after a dreadful fight, Mor'du was crushed by a stone. The ghost of the man he used to be appeared and he turned into a wisp right in front of us. Mor'du was gone, my mum became human, and all was well again.'


	6. Chapter 6: Gawain

**Hi! Just another chapter for you! If I've made any mistakes, please let me know :) I don't own Brave or anything about the knights of the round table.**

Merida and I were galloping through the hills. Gaheris and Gareth had invited us to go predatory bird hunting with them. Because King Arthur loved predatory bird hunting, we had quite a lot of well-trained birds of prey. One of them was sitting on my shoulder right now.

Gaheris and Gareth were already out of sight. The sun was shining, and it reminded me of the day I met Merida. The unkind version of Merida. I smiled. I felt relieved after I had talked about Ysabele with someone. I could finally think of her without fighting tears. I even smiled when I thought of her now.

I noticed Merida wasn't riding next to me anymore. I turned around, and saw a big black spot flying towards me. The next moment, I was lying in the shallow river. Merida started laughing and chortling. I spat out the water I had gulped down. 'What was that?' I asked. 'Just a bird,' she said. 'You attacked me with a bird? Wow. Couldn't handle me yourself?' She started chortling even harder. It didn't sound really charming, but I found it kind of cute.

'You can help me up now,' I grinned. She stretched out her arm to grab my hand, but instead of coming up, I pulled her into the river too. Now I started laughing. She looked at me as if she was really mad, but she couldn't keep it up for more than one second, and she started laughing too. 'My stomach hurts,' I said with tears in my eyes. 'Mine too,' she laughed.

'Taking a bath, aye?' someone said. I looked up and saw Gaheris and Gareth looking at us. 'Yes! Want to join?' Merida said laughing. 'Rather not,' Gaheris said laughing. They helped us get up. 'Let's be off,' Gareth said, and we started galloping through the hills again.

I looked at the bird on my shoulder. I took of his little cap and pointed at Merida. 'Go on then,' I whispered. The bird didn't move a muscle. How had Merida done this? 'Come on, you! She's a tasty mouse. Fetch!' The bird did nothing. 'Come on, you stupid animal!' Merida turned around and started laughing. 'Birds don't attack ladies,' she said with a smile. I sighed and put the little cap on the bird's head.

From that day forward, Merida finally showed her true personality. And I liked this one the best. She was happy, bubbly and always in for a joke. I knew she was quite like Lancelot.

'Shall we go for a ride?' she asked. 'Why not,' I said with a smile and we walked over to the stables. 'I have an idea!' she said. 'Shall we switch horses? I've always wanted to ride Gringolet!' I laughed. 'An offer I can't refuse,' I said, and climbed her Angus. 'Bye!' she said and galloped away. I spurred Angus on, but just like that stupid bird he didn't move a muscle. 'Come on now,' I said, but the horse neighed and shook his head.

I heard Merida laugh in the distance. She came back with tears in her eyes. 'You knew that would happen, didn't you?' I smirked. 'Of course!' she laughed. I jumped on the ground and helped her get off my horse. But I didn't help her get on her horse, but mounted my horse and took off. Merida said something, but I didn't hear it.

Gringolet was one of the fastest horses I had ever seen. And I knew Angus was quick, but I doubted he could ever catch up with my Gringolet. I turned my head, and saw Merida was getting closer. 'Come on, buddy! You can do this!' But I heard Merida approaching. Few moments later she was riding precisely next to me.

'Did you really think you could beat Angus?' 'No, but I can beat you,' I said and shouted as hard as I could. And it worked! Angus stopped immediately and sat down like a dog. Merida fell on the ground. 'Coward!' she said. 'Help me up!' I stretched out my arm, and she pulled it with all the force she had in her body. But I had already expected it, and I was strong enough to lift her up. I swung the arm she was hanging on so that she landed right behind me, on my horse. I spurred Gringolet on. She screamed and grabbed my waist. 'I'm falling!' she said. 'Not my fault!' I said. After a couple of minutes we arrived at the edge of a forest.

She fell on the ground and started laughing. 'Was that necessary?' she asked. 'It was,' I said with a smile. 'So, what should we do now?' she asked. 'Maybe you could show me your archery skills. 'Okay,' she said with a grin. 'But you have to show me yours first.' 'I'm afraid I don't really have archery skills,' I said. 'Don't be modest,' she said and threw her bow at me. I walked into the forest. After a while I saw a hare. I concentrated and aimed, but missed completely. 'See?' I said. 'No archery skills. At all. Now show me yours.'

'No, first we're going to improve your skills.' She grabbed an arrow and carved a circle into a tree. 'I can't shoot that far,' I said. 'I'll teach you, then!' she said. I sighed. 'Alright. Draw all the way back now, to your cheek.' I did what she told me. 'Yes, exactly! Now keep both eyes open, and loose!' The arrow landed in the grass, next to the tree.

'You can't shoot an arrow if you don't aim, you fool,' she laughed. She walked towards me. 'Try again.' I grabbed another arrow, and drew it back to my cheek. 'Come on now, use your strength! You're not an old, fragile lady, are you? Here, let me help,' she said.

She grabbed my hands en pulled one of them to my cheek. 'Good. And now aim. Keep your eyes open.' I tried, but I wasn't really good at long-distance-aiming. 'You call that aiming?' she said. 'Sorry,' I stammered. She grabbed my hands again. 'A little to the left, yes, exactly! Pull back a little more. And shoot!' I released the bow. 'Bull's eye!' she shouted. 'I told you you could do it!' I smiled and tried to hide my pride. I gave her the bow. 'Your turn now!'

She grabbed an apple from hear satchel and gave it to me. 'Put it on your head,' she said. 'What? No! I don't want to lose my eyes!' 'Trust me,' she said, and I did what she told me. She walked away and turned around. 'Is this far enough?' she asked. 'Yes!' I said. It was way too far in my opinion but I didn't say. 'Here goes!' she shouted. I closed my eyes.

'See?' she said. 'Nothing to be afraid of.' She picked up the apple which was laying a few metres away and took a bite. 'Now show me your sword-fighting skills,' she said. 'If you show me yours.' 'All right,' she said. I had already expected this to happen so I had brought two swords. I threw one of them at Merida and took the other one in my hand. She instantly attacked, and surprised me with her good skills.

'You didn't lie,' I said. 'Of course not,' she said. I had expected that she was good, but I had to fight her like I would fight a man. She wasn't really strong, but she was quick and smart too. I really had to focus, because she was certainly able to injure me.

But then, she was distracted by something behind me, and I took the chance to attack. She bravely defended, but I was quicker this time. She walked backwards, and after a couple of seconds she bumped into a tree. I quickly hit her sword from her hands and held my sword against her throat. 'You might be an amazing archer, but I win at sword-fighting,' I said with a smirk.

'Well, well,' someone said behind us. I recognized the voice and turned around. 'The ladies' knight fighting a lady. I've missed a lot, haven't I?' 'Lancelot!' I said and gave him a (manly, don't worry) hug. 'You've been gone for ages!' I said. 'I know. I've seen the whole world, but that stupid grail is nowhere to be found.' 'Well, at least you're back,' I said with a smile.

'And who might you be?' he asked Merida. 'I'm Merida,' she said with a smile. 'Married?' he asked me. 'Nearly,' I said, 'but not with her.' 'Ah?' he said. 'Where is she?' 'Pushing up the daisies,' I said. 'Oh,' he said. 'Oh Gawain, I'm so sorry.' 'It's okay,' I said. 'You've been gone for so long that I've already processed it. And you, met any girls?' I asked. 'I've met loads of girls, but none of them were as special as she is.' I sighed. He still hadn't forgotten about her. But I decided to forget what he said and just be happy with his return. The less fun things are for later.

Although he hadn't found the Holy Grail, Arthur was really pleased to see Lancelot again. And Guinevere too. Arthur had ordered the maids to prepare a feast. Lancelot and I were sitting outside. 'So, tell me about your betrothed, if you want,' he said. I lay down in the grass and looked at the clear-blue skies.

'She was really pretty, you know. Like, I had never seen anyone as pretty as she was. She was from Endi. Her hair was raven, and her eyes were brown and beautiful. But above all, she was really sweet and smart and funny. I finally understood your... your thingy. With Guinevere,' I said. Lancelot chuckled.

'But she became ill, and after less than a year, she passed away,' I said, fighting the tears. Lancelot lay down next to me. 'I'm really sorry, brother,' he said. I knew Lancelot couldn't really handle these situations.

'And the other one?' he asked. 'Hmm?' I said. 'The other girl, the one you were fighting,' he said. 'Oh, Merida. Yeah, she ran away from home and I helped her and now she's staying here.' 'Why?' asked Lancelot. 'What do you mean, why? It's our duty to help people, remember?' 'I know, but, why is she staying here? Can't she just, like, search for a job?' he asked. 'I... I don't know,' I said.

'Gawain,' he said teasingly, 'do you like her?' 'Yes, she's really nice,' I said. 'No, do you like-like her?' I looked at him. 'Certainly not!' I said. 'Okay, okay, calm down. It's just a question,' he said. 'But when I saw you this afternoon, you were standing quite close to each other, so I thought, maybe...Anyway, you know I'm your blood brother, so if you need to get something off your chest, I'm here,' he said. I smiled. 'Thanks. Lancelot, I've missed you.'

'So you didn't find the grail?' King Arthur asked at dinner. 'I think I've seen the whole world, but no trace of that grail. And many times I've thought I was getting on track, but I was always wrong,' Lancelot said. 'Pity,' King Arthur mumbled, 'but we're really glad you're back.'

Poor Lancelot. King Arthur's words didn't sound too convincing. He was so obsessed with this grail, and nobody dared to tell him it might not exist. I smiled at Lancelot encouragingly, and he smiled back his disappointed smile.

King Arthur nudged me. I looked at him. 'Gawain, I was thinking, why don't you go search for the Grail? If there's anyone in the world who is innocent enough for this quest, it's you! So, what do you think?' Oh god. This day had been nothing but fun. Why did he have to ruin it not. I took a deep breath.

'The Grail, my King? I just came back to Camelot!' 'I know, and I am really glad that you're back, and I know this actually is Lancelot's quest, but he probably isn't completely innocent.' 'My King, I am not more innocent than Lancelot. When I had to fetch Ysabele in the castle with the twelve gates, I have killed so many innocent men! I will never be able to find the Holy Grail.'

'But Gawain, the two-ringed-sword didn't cut you in half after that, did it?' Shit. That was true. I shook my head. 'My King, the sword would only cut the dishonest in half, not the people who weren't innocent. I have always been honest, but I am not innocent.'

'But-,' 'I have stolen the King of Endi's daughter! Of course I am not innocent!' I quickly bowed my head, because I was way too rude, again. 'Please consider it,' King Arthur said softly. I nodded. 'I will,' I said.


	7. Chapter 7: Merida

**Hi! Here is, as you can see, another chapter ;) Hope you like it! As always, let me know if you have found a mistake! Enjoy!**

Some horrible screams joined the sound of the thunder. In was standing next to my bed in the blink of an eye, listening to the voice of the person who was in a lot of pain, apparently. I opened the door and ran towards the sound. I saw some maids running around, all with very serious looks on their faces.

'What's going on?' I said. One of the maids stopped. 'It's Queen Guinevere. I don't know what exactly is going on, but it certainly isn't good,' she said. 'Can I help?' I asked. 'Yes. Go to the kitchen and fetch water and towels. I've got to go now.' I nodded and ran off.

I didn't look where I was going and suddenly bumped into someone. 'Are you alright?' he said. I nodded and looked up. It was Gawain. 'What's the matter?' he asked. 'I don't know,' I said, 'but it has something to do with the queen. Some other knights came running towards us. 'Look, I've got to go. See you later,' I said. 'But, can't we help?' 'I think this is a ladies' thing. Go back to bed,' I said. I quickly nodded at the other knight and ran away.

When I arrived in the kitchen, there already were a lot of maids. There was a really tensed atmosphere. 'Do you know where Guinevere's room is?' a maid asked me. 'I don't,' I said. 'Alright, then you should stay here and wait for orders, she said. Suddenly all the maids were gone. I sat down on a chair, hoping that the Queen was alright.

'Miss?' I opened my eyes. I was still in the kitchen, and a maid was looking at me. 'You can return to your room. The Queen is doing fine.' 'Great to hear,' I said, a little ashamed because I had fallen asleep. 'Shall I bring you to your room?' she asked. 'No, I'm good. Thanks,' I said and walked away.

The King and Queen weren't in the dining room the next morning. Everyone looked rather sleepy when I arrived. I silently took place next to Gawain. 'Are you alright?' I asked, because he looked terribly. 'Not really, he said. I couldn't sleep, I was so worried.' 'It's okay,' I said. 'She's okay.' He smiled.

After breakfast we took place in front of the fireplace, as usual. 'Do you know what has happened tonight?' I asked Gawain. He nodded. 'I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure what it's about,' he said. 'Arthur and Guinevere have always wanted a baby, but it has always failed. And I think something like that happened tonight,' he said.

'That's horrible,' I said. 'But the Queen is okay. What's bothering you?' I asked. He looked at me and sighed. I could see the despair in his green eyes. 'If they don't get a child, there will be no heir to the throne.' 'I still don't get it,' I said.

'There's something I haven't told you. When nobody wanted to chase the chessboard, the King promised the throne and the kingdom to the knight who would follow it, if he and Guinevere didn't get a child. And I really didn't want the throne nor the kingdom, but he said he would go if nobody went, so I volunteered. But as I said, I have no interest at all at becoming King, and I really hoped that Guinevere would give birth to a son, but now another chance is gone.'

'Why don't you want to become king?' I asked. He sighed. 'It's just not for me. I don't like politics and I think I just want to serve my king, instead of becoming one. And besides, there are other cousins of Arthur who deserve the throne as much as I do. Mordred deserves it even more.'

'Why?' I asked. 'I, well, not important,' he said quickly. I turned my head, and then looked at him like I always looked at my dad when I wanted something. And it worked. 'Alright, alright. But it's a secret, so you've never heard this, and I didn't tell you this, okay?' 'Okay,' I said smiling.

He looked around to make sure there was nobody else in the room. 'I've told you that Mordred is actually my half-brother, haven't I? Well, his mother is the same as mine, and his father is...' 'Proceed,' I said. 'I can't,' he said. 'This is a secret and it should stay like that.'

I sighed and tried to look as pitiful as I possibly could, and again it worked. 'Mordred's father is King Arthur,' he said softly. 'And King Arthur is an uncle from my mother's side of the family.' I gasped. 'So, you mean, Mordred's parents are-' 'Siblings, yes.' My eyes widened. 'That's just, I mean, wow,' I stammered. 'That's why it's a secret,' he said with a tiny smile that quickly made place for a look full of worries.

'Gawain, I really think you're taking a gloomy view of this. I think you would be an amazing king,' I said quickly. I just couldn't handle his sad face. 'Then you don't know me. I was born to serve, not to lead. What if Guinevere doesn't give birth to a child and I become king and mess everything up?'

I put my hand on his arm. 'I honestly think you're overreacting. I bet that Guinevere will soon give birth to a baby boy and everything will be alright,' I said. 'How can you be so sure?' he asked. 'I just feel it. And now if you'll excuse me, I think I am going to visit the Queen to ask how everything is going,' I said and got up. Gawain looked at me with the saddest puppy-like eyes I had ever seen. I smiled. 'It's going to be fine. Trust me,' I said and walked away.

After quite a long time, I finally found Guinevere's room and knocked the door. 'Wait!' she shouted, followed by some stumbling. 'Come in,' she said after a minute or so. I entered the room. It was a beautiful, luxurious room filled with valuable-looking furniture.

'Hi,' I said and bowed. 'Sit down,' she answered and she pointed at a chair. 'How are you,' I asked after I sat down. 'Better,' she answered, 'but still a little tired. I presume you've been told what was going on.' 'Gawain told me something about it, yes. I'm really, really sorry.' 'It's alright,' she said. 'We'll just have to keep trying.' I smiled. 'I'll pray for you,' I said. 'But if you'll excuse me, I still am really tired.' 'Of course. Sleep tight,' I said and left the room.

When I was walking through the corridors, I suddenly realised I had forgotten to give her the towels a maid had given me. I turned around and ran back. 'Sorry ma'am, I forgot to-' I said when I came in. I couldn't believe my eyes. The Queen was sitting on the bed with Sir Lancelot, and just a few seconds ago they were kissing. 'I'll just, ehm, leave those towels here,' I said awkwardly and turned around. 'Merida!' the Queen said. 'Yes?' 'Please don't tell anyone about this,' she said. 'I won't,' I said and quickly walked away.

I was still shocked about what I had just seen when I arrived in the living room. Should I tell Gawain? Or maybe even King Arthur. I mean, he was my king now so it would be fair. But I had promised Guinevere to tell nobody. 'Looking for Gawain?' someone said behind me. I turned around and saw the friendly face of Sir Griflet. 'Ehm, well, yes,' I said. 'He's gone to the stables,' he said with a smile. 'Thanks!' I said and quickly bowed.

'Hey, Merida,' Gawain said smiling. 'How was Guinevere?' 'Better,' I said. Should I tell him? I know I couldn't lie, but I promised Guinevere. 'I something the matter?' Gawain asked. 'No,' I said. 'Come,' Gawain said, and walked away. He sat down on a haystack gestured that I should sit down, so I did.

'Now tell me what's wrong,' he said. 'Like I said, it's nothing,' I answered. 'I can see it, Merida. There's something and I think you should tell me. I'd like to help you if something is the matter.' 'You can't help me with this,' I said gloomily. I looked at him, and he smiled encouragingly. I sighed.

'I saw something that I shouldn't have seen, and I can't tell you. I promised Guin-' Shit. Shouldn't have said that. The look in his eyes changed. 'Oh no,' he said. I looked at him questioningly. 'Was there someone with her?' he asked. I nodded. 'Was that person by any chance Lancelot?' I nodded again. 'And were they being, like, intimate?' 'They were,' I said softly.

'Oh lord, I've told him to be stop it, and keep it as secret as possible, but he says he loves her too much,' he said. 'So you know?' I said. He nodded. 'And if he doesn't watch out, everyone will soon. Stupid fool,' he sighed.

'It's so difficult because he's my friend, but on the other hand I think King Arthur deserves to know the truth. I'm not really lying to him, but it feels like I am and I can't bear the feeling of lying to my king,' he said, and then looked at his sash. 'And once it nearly killed me, so who knows what will happen next time.'

'When?' I asked. 'Oh right, you don't know. Well, it's a long and boring story. Nothing special,' he said. 'I bet it is. Tell me,' I said with a smile. 'Alright then. A couple of years ago, a knight came to Camelot and challenged the knights to chop of his head, in order to receive the same thing a year later. Obviously nobody stepped forward, but King Arthur said he'd volunteer if nobody else did. So I stepped forward and beheaded the Green Knight. He walked away with his head under his arm. One year later, I travelled to the green chapel. But before I arrived there, I stayed in the castle of a friendly lord. He told me he'd go hunting the next day and give me his prey, if I'd give him mine. The next morning, his wife brought me my breakfast and gave me a kiss on my forehead. The king returned and gave me a swine, and I gave him a kiss on his forehead. The next day, the queen came to my room again. Her behaviour wasn't really suited for a married woman, but I was kind and she eventually left me with a kiss on my cheek. That night, the king gave me a deer and I gave him a kiss on his cheek. The day I was going to leave and go to the green chapel, the queen gave me this green sash and said it would protect me from the Green Knight. And then she gave me a kiss on my mouth. And I, well, kissed the king on his mouth that night. But I kept the green sash. I travelled to the green chapel. And there, the Green Knight turned out to be the king. He knew all about what I had done. And he nearly killed me, but because I had resisted his wife and because I had come to the green chapel, he forgave me. And that's why I still wear this sash. It reminds me of a fault I've made and about how that nearly killed me. And it also reminds me to be honest at all times.'

'Wow,' I said. 'That's a terribly brave thing you did.' 'Well, it's not that brave. It's just honest. Oh by the way, please don't tell this to anyone,' he said. 'Why not? I suppose everyone knows this, don't they? Or didn't they ask questions when you returned from the green chapel with your head?' I asked. 'Well, yes, everyone knows it. The story has become pretty famous. We were actually surprised that you didn't know my name. But nobody knows this side of the story. Everyone thinks I got the sash from the Green knight and he just let me go. Nobody knows about the king and his wife and everything.'

'Nobody? Like, not even Lancelot?' 'Nope,' he said. 'I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Only Ysabele knew the whole story but the story died with her, I guess. I think I just can't lie to you and your blue eyes,' he said. I laughed. 'I had a hard time keeping "my secret" from you, too. And I only kept it for two minutes.' He started laughing too.

'Do you miss her?' I asked. Stupid question. Why did I always have to ruin happy moments? But he didn't seem to mind. 'I do,' he said. 'Have you ever felt true love?' I shook my head. 'Well, I hadn't too, until I met her. And I suddenly understood why Lancelot couldn't stop loving Guinevere. It's an amazing thing, you know. All your troubles seem to be gone. Her death was the worst thing I've ever been trough. But it has brought some good moments. After her death, Merlin told me to go away for a while. And then I met you and that's quite a good thing I think.'

I smiled and looked at the blue skies. 'I think so too.'


	8. Chapter 8: Gawain

**Hi! Please tell me if my English is horrible, it helps me (if you tell me what's horrible, otherwise it won't be that helpful). I don't own Brave or anything about the Knights of the Round Table. Enjoy!**

It had been months since I first met Merida, and summer had finally arrived. Merida wanted to celebrate the new season with a trip to the sea. I agreed, and there we were. The sea.

'It must have been, like, nearly five years since I've last seen the sea,' she shouted. She took of her shoes and ran to the sea. 'Come on!' she screamed. But I remained standing.

I stared at the waves. The last time I had seen these waves, Ysabele was with me. The last time I had seen these waves Ysabele was still alive. I felt the tears in my eyes. 'Come on, Gawain. You're a man and it's been such a long time. Have fun now. Crying isn't going to bring her back,' I whispered to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by her screams. I ran towards her. 'It's so cold!' I laughed. 'What did you expect? We're in Britain, not in Endi!'

She grabbed my hand and started running through the shallow waters, loudly laughing. We ran for a long time, and when we were tired we lay down in the sand. 'It's been so long since I've seen the beach, I had already forgotten why I loved it so much,' Merida said with a smile.

'When I was young, our dad took me and my brothers to the sea quite often, but the Scottish sea is so different,' I said with a smile. 'It is,' she confirmed. We were quiet for a long time. 'The sun is making me drowsy,' I said and immediately yawned. She sat upright. 'Let's do something about it then!' she said and whistled on her fingers. Gringolet and Angus immediately came galloping towards us. 'Come on!' she shouted.

A couple of hours later, we arrived at a small river next to a forest. 'This place is so beautiful! Let's have dinner here,' she said. 'Shouldn't we head back to a village or something?' I said hesitatingly. 'But it's so beautiful here! If you make a fire, I'll catch some fish,' she said and ran off. I smiled and walked into the forest to search for some wood.

When I returned, I saw Merida standing in the middle of a little waterfall with her bow. I sat down and quickly constructed a little fire. I looked at Merida again when it was burning. 'Gawain!' she shouted. 'Look!' I squinted and saw what she was talking about. In her hands were two big, fat fishes. 'Well done,' I shouted with a smile.

Minutes later, we were sitting around the fire, roasting the fishes. The sky was turning orange. 'We'll never find a village before sunset. I told you we had to continue riding,' I said. 'It's not that bad, is it? We can just sleep here,' she said. 'Seriously?' I asked. 'Aye, why not?' I smiled. 'You're crazy.' 'So are you,' she said with a smile.

It was nearly dark when we finished eating. 'Won't our clothes be stolen?' I said when she lay down on the mossy ground. 'How? We'll sleep with our clothes on, obviously,' she said. 'I know, I was just joking,' I smiled awkwardly and I hoped she didn't see I was blushing.

'Good night,' she said when I laid down next to her. 'Are you sure you don't need me as a pillow?' I said with a smirk. 'Nah, I'll be fine,' she said laughing. I was staring at the stars. I felt weird. I felt like Merida wouldn't be with me anymore the next morning. Maybe it was just out of habit, but I felt like I had to protect Merida, although I knew she didn't really need protection. I silently crawled closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. I heard her smile. 'Good night,' she whispered. 'Sleep tight,' I whispered back.

When I woke up the next morning, I discovered, to my relief, that Merida was still laying in my arms. I stood up and collected some wood to make another fire. 'Good morning,' Merida said when I was staring into the flames. 'Good morning,' I responded with a smile. 'Had a good night?' 'Amazing,' she said smirking and I started blushing a little bit.

After breakfast, I wanted to ask her a question I had wanted to ask her for a long time. 'Merida, have you considered going back to your parents?' She immediately turned her head. Her eyes were flaming. 'What do you mean?' 'Merida, please calm down. But think about your parents. They're probably immeasurably unhappy.' 'You just want to get rid of me, don't you? I should have known. At first, you were being the "simple, kind-hearted knight", but I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place. You are a horrible human-being, you know that?' I smiled. 'You think that's funny, aye? Because I don't really see anything funny about this. All I see is that you're an enormous jerk!'

I stood up and grabbed her shoulders. 'Merida, calm down. I don't want to get rid of you. I just think it's a shame to lose your parents if they're not even dead. You have the chance to be with them, so I think you should. And as I said, I really don't want you to go. If you want, I can come with you. Please don't be mad at me.'

She sighed. 'You're right. I'm sorry.' 'It's okay, I said smiling. 'I just don't think I can do it. I don't think I can face them. After all I did to them,' she said. 'I think it's their biggest wish to see you again, and they will probably fear a confrontation because they'll probably feel like your departure was their fault. I think you're going to be fine.' She looked at me with her enormous, blue eyes. They were filled with tears. 'Thanks,' she said. 'Thank you so much.' 'No problem,' I said with a smile.

We sat down. 'But, are you in contact with your parents?' she asked after a while. 'I mean, you never really talked about them.' I looked away. 'It's okay if you don't want to talk about it,' she said quickly. 'No, it's fine. It's just a little complicated. I don't want any contact with my mother. She has cheated on my dad, and her new lover has killed him so they could escape together.'

Merida looked at me, and I could read the pity in her eyes. 'Oh my god, Gawain, I'm so sorry. I didn't know! I've been complaining all this time, but my "problems" are nothing compared to yours. 'I'm so, so sorry,' she said. I smiled. 'Hey, it's alright. I don't blame you. The only one to blame is my mother.'

Merida grabbed my hand. I smiled at her. 'She was just not worthy of my father's love. He was such a loving man, and a great king. And she just let some man kill him, and ran away with him. I'm ashamed that she is my mother. Her blood runs through me and I hate that. I hate the felling that I'm half the rotten liar she is,' I said.

'Oh Gawain,' she said. 'You're not a liar. You shouldn't listen to whatever I say when I'm mad. You're the most honest human-being I've ever met. You are what you are, not what your mom is. Don't worry.' She smiled at me encouragingly. 'Let's head back.'

'Good afternoon, you two,' Lancelot said when we arrived at the stables. 'Good afternoon,' I responded and I jumped on the ground. 'How was the sea?' he asked. 'Amazing,' Merida said with a big smile. Her usual mood had returned, thank god. 'I realised why I used to love the sea so much. It's just so calming,' she said. Lancelot laughed. I was really glad that they got along.

'Good afternoon, everyone,' someone said. 'I turned around and looked into two pairs of happy, green eyes. 'Good afternoon, Gaheris, Gareth,' Lancelot said. 'Would you fancy a ride?' Gareth said. 'We just returned from one,' I said. 'But why not?' Lancelot, Gaheris and Gareth looked at me questioningly. I laughed and we all mounted our horses.

This was certainly one of my favourite things. Galloping through the green hills on my loyal Gringolet, feeling the wind through my hair and the company of my four best friends. Every little problem seemed to be solved, although I knew they weren't. But that was just a little detail. Right now, I just had to focus on the good things.

That night, I couldn't fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her perfect face. Her pretty smiles, her sky blue eyes and her cute freckles. I heard the sound of her laughter, and saw her curly red hair flowing behind her as she cantered through the hills of Camelot.

I opened my eyes. I had to get rid of this image of her. I tried to remember her bad moments, like the time we met, but those memories only made me chuckle, because her stubbornness was actually quite funny. I tried to remember her when she didn't look so good, but I couldn't remember anything. When I pulled her into the river, and she was soaking wet, she still looked good. And even if she had just woken up, she looked good. Her eyes were immediately full of life.

'Oh come on,' I said to myself. 'She is just a girl! You don't like her. You've just helped her. And now that Lancelot is back, she can just go, can't she.' I was ashamed for my thoughts. 'Of course she can't go! You've helped her, and it is your duty to keep helping her!'

But all the memories, they just didn't stop coming. How we ran over the beach today, the time she let her bird attack me, when she suddenly hugged me when I told her she could stay, and how she just listened to me whenever I told her things I never told anyone. And especially the times she was laughing and having fun with me, Lancelot, Gaheris, Gareth and everyone else.

My head was driving me crazy and I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt the urge to scream, but just in time I realised that I was lying in a dormitory filled with sleeping men. Instead of screaming, I hit my head against my straw mattress continuously. But it didn't help at all. Every time my head touched the surface, the image strengthened.

Suddenly, I heard Lancelot's voice. 'Are you okay?' he asked. 'Yeah, I'm alright, why?' I said quickly. I heard him laugh silently. 'You're not. Come on,' he said. I suddenly saw the light from the candle he had lit. The little light made its way to the door. I put on my tunic and followed the light.

We sat down on the window-sill. 'So, tell me what's the matter,' Lancelot said. I sighed. 'It's Merida.' 'Well, if she's annoying you can just send her away,' Lancelot said laughing. I laughed too. He never failed to cheer me up. 'Well, I don't find her annoying. It's just, every time I close my eyes I only see her. And I suddenly just can't stop thinking about her. It's weird, I know,' I said.

'That's not weird, my friend. You're just in love!' Gawain said triumphantly. I opened my mouth to say something, but he was quicker. 'You can deny it, but we both know it's true. You love her, and that's perfectly fine. You should just tell her.'

'No! I mean, why would a princess like she want a rough knight from the godforsaken Orkneys? She's so happy and positive, and I'm just a cowardly, boring old man. Why would she ever love me?' I said. Lancelot started laughing. 'Gawain, if you're a coward, what does that make me. You're by far the bravest man I've ever known. And you're certainly not boring. I'm sure she does quite like you. I mean, why would she have stayed if she didn't like your company?'

'Because Camelot is quite a nice place to stay, perhaps? And there is more,' I said. 'Tell me,' Lancelot said. I sighed. 'I had never fallen in love, until I met Ysabele. And now that's she's gone, I've fallen in love instantly! It just feels wrong!' 'But she's been gone for nearly two years, Gawain. I think it's good to move on. And I'm sure she would want you to be happy. As happy as you were when she was here.' I looked at the ceiling. 'Why can't I just get hold on my feelings?' 'The heart does what it wants, brother,' Lancelot said with a smile.

'She has agreed to go back home,' I said silently. 'What?' Lancelot said. 'Why?' 'I thought that her parents would probably miss her and maybe, if she came back, she would feel better there and stay,' I said. 'But Gawain, you love her!' he said. I sighed. 'I know, but I think she's happier with her family than with me. And there's no way back now.'


	9. Chapter 9: Merida

**Hi! Please tell me if you find mistakes, or things that just sound weird. I do not own Brave or anything that has something to do with the knights of the round table. Oh, a vielle is the medieval version of a violin, if you were wondering. Enjoy!**

Everything felt weird today. When I woke up, I immediately realised that it would take a long time before I'd wake up in that bed again. At breakfast, I realised that it would take a long time before I'd have breakfast at that table again. Everything I did today gave me the same feeling.

'Ah, Gawain, Merida, I've been searching you two,' King Arthur said to us when we were feeding the horses. I quickly bowed for him. Although he seemed to accept me now, I still felt like I had to be cautious in his presence.

'Why don't you two go for a ride? Canter through the green hills once more, before you return to the rough highlands,' he said and winked. Gawain frowned, but I liked the idea. 'That's a great idea! I was already planning to do something like that, because I think I'm going to miss this landscape!' 'Good,' the King said. 'Have fun!'

'Are you really sure you don't mind going away?' I asked when we were galloping through the endless fields. 'No, I think I'd actually enjoy being in the highlands again. I haven't been there for so long. And I'd also like to help you if you need support,' he said. 'Gawain, why are you so nice?' I asked. He smiled. 'Because the world is already filled with swines.'

Camelot seemed completely deserted when we arrived that afternoon. 'Where is everyone?' I asked Gawain. 'I have an inkling,' Gawain said mysteriously. When we entered the castle, there was nobody. Gawain started laughing. 'I had already expected something like this,' he said. I stared at him. 'What do you mean?' I said. 'Follow me,' he said, and walked to the dining room.

He opened the door, and there was everybody. The music started playing, and everybody started laughing. They had organized a feast for us! I laughed and sat down. 'Thank you so much!' I said. 'We just couldn't let our best knight and our favourite guest go without a little party,' Lancelot said. 'Cheers to them!'

After one of the most delicious meals I had ever had, Guinevere grabbed my hand and took me upstairs, to her room. 'I think you'll need an outfit that's a little more festive,' she said. 'Why?' I asked. 'When we go back downstairs, it's time to dance!' she said happily. 'What? But I can't dance!' I said. 'Nonsense,' the Queen said. 'Here, put this on,' she said and handed me a beautiful, dark green dress with golden details.

Some minutes later, I had finally succeeded putting on the dress. 'Done,' I said to Guinevere who was waiting in the corridor. I walked over to the mirror and gasped. At first I didn't ever recognise myself, because I looked so different. 'You look wonderful,' said Guinevere. She grabbed something from her dressing table. 'Close your eyes,' she said.

'Now you're really ready!' she said. I opened my eyes, and saw that she had put a diadem on my head. 'I look like... a queen or something,' I said. 'Great way to get used to it,' she said with a smile. 'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Oh, you know. If I don't give birth to a son, Gawain will become the King,' she said. 'But that doesn't make me the queen,' I said. 'It does, my dear,' Guinevere said. 'You can't deny it. Everyone sees it!' 'But I don't,' I said confused. Guinevere smiled. 'Let's go.'

The music was already playing when I arrived downstairs with Guinevere. Gawain's jaw dropped when I walked in. 'You look...different,' he said. 'I know!' I said. Erec came towards us. 'My friend, if you're not going to ask her, I will,' he said to Gawain with a cheeky smile. 'Merida, may I have this dance?' 'Of course you may,' I said smiling.

As soon as I said it, he grabbed my hand with one of his hand, and my waist with the other. He started dancing very energetically and dragged me across the room with him. 'Calm down!' I laughed. 'I don't even know how to dance properly!' 'I'll teach you then,' he said with an enormous smile and continued dancing.

After a couple of minutes, I joined Gawain, who was sitting close to the musicians. 'Dear god,' I said when I sat down. 'That Erec has got loads of energy! I'm exhausted,' I laughed. Gawain smiled. 'Don't you want to dance?' I asked. 'Well, I'm not that much of a talented dancer, so I think I'll pass,' he said with a smile.

When the musicians started playing another melody, I suddenly got an idea. 'Do you have vielles?' I asked. 'We do,' one of them said. 'Do you want to play?' 'No, I can't play them. But I just remembered a song, and I'm sure you can play it,' I said. 'All right,' they said. I started humming. 'We can do that,' they said. 'Great,' I responded. 'I'll sing.'

Everyone looked at us when the music stopped. I smiled at Gawain and started singing.

"I've hunted for him high 'n' low; I've looked him in the eye.  
I dream about the perfect way, tae make this devil die.  
Come taste ma blade ya manky bear for gobblin' up ma leg!  
I'll hunt ye then I'll skin ye, hang your noggin on a peg!  
Mor'du, Mor'du  
Mor'du, Mor'du!  
You're ancient as the highlands and as unforgivin' too.  
Mor'du, Mor'du  
Mor'du, Mor'du!  
Now the time has come for all of us tae slaughter you!  
He's bigger than a Cuillin, killin' armies with his paws.  
Mor'du is never happy till the blood runs from his jaws.  
He murders in the mountains and he fights with ev'ry clan.  
His teeth and jowls have ripped the hearts fae many a highland man.  
Mor'du, Mor'du  
Mor'du, Mor'du!  
He's stolen lads and lassies and wee 'bonnie babies too'!  
Mor'du, Mor'du  
Mor'du, Mor'du!  
Now the time has come for all of us tae slaughter you!  
Through glen and bog and peat and fog we'll find your furry lair.  
And then we'll lance you, make you dance- you bear that are nae mair.  
We'll roast your rump, add haggis and neeps, and fry your blue blood black.  
We'll mix a slice of thigh with spice and grill you on the rack.  
Mor'du, Mor'du  
Mor'du, Mor'du!  
We'll bile yur heed wae dumplin' breed tae make an ursine stew.  
Mor'du, Mor'du  
Mor'du, Mor'du!  
Now the time has come for all the clans tae slaughter you!  
We'll make his hide 'a cozy chair', his head upon the wall.  
We'll splash a dram of whiskey on his snout at every ball.  
Tales will tell from glen to glen of how we slayed the beast.  
And all will toast brave highland men at every royal feast.  
Mor'du, Mor'du  
Mor'du, Mor'du!  
The legend spreads from fire tae fire, of the devil that we slew.  
Mor'du, Mor'du  
Mor'du, Mor'du!  
Now the time has come for all the clans tae slaughter you!"

Everyone started laughing and clapping. I saw Gaheris, who was laughing because of my song. He grabbed my hand and we started dancing. 'Thanks for organizing this party,' I said with a smile. 'I'm going to miss this place so bad.' 'But you're coming back, aren't you?' he asked. 'Of course I will!' I said. 'Camelot has become a big part of my life, and I won't just go away. Don't worry,' I said with a smile.

When everyone switched partners, I ended up with Agravain. I realised that I never really spoke to him. I looked at him. He was somewhat taller than Gawain, and a little lankier. His eyes were grey, like Mordred's. I suddenly got another great idea, but to do that, I had to leave Agravain and that seemed a little harsh. So I tried to start a conversation, but I couldn't come up with a subject. When we finally switched partners again, I ran to the musicians and whispered something in their ears. They stopped playing again. I took a deep breath and started singing again.

"Mordred, Mordred Mordred, Mordred! Quite a capable fighter but there's nothing in his head! Mordred, Mordred Mordred, Mordred! You think that we all fear you but we laugh at you instead!"

Everyone stared at me as if I had gone insane, and Mordred looked like he wanted to kill me. For a moment, I thought he was going to do just that, but then he started laughing, and so did the other knights. He grabbed my hand and we started dancing.

Then Gawain stepped forward, which surprised us all. He started singing with his deep voice.

"Lanc'lot, Lanc'lot, Lanc'lot, Lanc'lot! He seems to have a lot but there's a grail he hasn't got... Lanc'lot, Lanc'lot, Lanc'lot, Lanc'lot! Perhaps he isn't sinless or he's just lazy as a sloth!"

We all started laughing. I laughed at Gawain, and he finally took my hand and started dancing. 'This is the best night of my life,' I said to him. 'Same for me,' he said with an enormous smile.

Everyone looked at Erec, who looked like he was going to sing about the next person.

"Arthur, Arthur Arthur, Arthur! Our King who governs fair and just but"

Guinevere stepped forward to finish the sentence.

"Who's also really fat!"

Everyone looked at the King, but luckily he could appreciate the joke and he started laughing. He stepped forward and grabbed Guinevere and they started dancing, and so did everyone else. I never knew I liked dancing this much. The dances my mother always tried to teach me were slow and formal, but this was way more fun.

I couldn't find Gawain when they started singing about him. I was happy when I saw his blonde hairs, but when he turned around, I saw that it was Gareth. 'Have you seen Gawain?' I asked. 'Don't think so, no,' he said. 'Thanks anyway!' I said and made my way to the halls.

I couldn't find him anywhere, and I desperately went to the stables. And there he was, saddling Gringolet. 'Where are you going?' I asked him. He looked at me. His eyes were red and his hair looked messy. 'Don't know,' he said. 'But-' 'I'm going to search for the Holy Grail, okay? And I'm going now, so if you could-'

'Excuse me? You're doing what?' I said. 'We're going away tomorrow! And I need you!' 'Of course you don't need me,' he said. 'Nobody needs me.' 'Gawain, what's going on? Why would you go search for the grail? It's Lancelot's quest!' I said. 'Arthur asked me, and his wish is my commend. So I'm going now,' he said. 'Why would you?' I asked.

'Why? Because there seems to be nothing about this life that's really worth living, so I'll make sure my name won't be forgotten and then I can die.' I looked at him in absolute horror. 'How can you say that? Of course life is worth living!'

He turned around and looked at me. He looked quite terrifying. Like a weird mixture between anger and complete despair. 'Easy for you to say,' he said. 'But what if your greatest example is dead, your mother is the cause of his death, the love of your life has died, and you don't know what the purpose of your life is? And everyone has these expectations of you, but you actually just want a peaceful life. But I have no future! I'll serve the King until I die, and all memories of me will die with me. Or I'll become King myself! Hurray, that's something I've always wanted! Leading a country, even more expectations! And what's the use of being a King of your knights aren't even loyal? I mean, Lancelot is disloyal by fucking his goddamn wife, but I am too for not telling him! But he's my friend, I can't betray him, can I? And on top if it all, imagine falling in love with the first woman that comes along after the love of your life died? She was probably the only one who could ever love me, and she died and I immediately fall in love with someone else. And why would she love me? That's right, she never will! I'm just an awkward brute from the Orkneys. No self-respecting woman would fall in love with an awkward brute from the Orkneys!'

He threw the saddle he was carrying on the ground and walked away. 'Gawain, wait!' I screamed. 'Please!' I tried to grab his arm, but he was faster. I felt tears gathering in my eyes. So Guinevere was right. And all this was my fault.

I was completely shocked. I usually was the emotional person, he always was the relaxed one. He never really showed extreme emotions. Who knows what's going on in his head without anyone knowing about it. I quickly made my way back into the castle, passing al the celebrating people, straight to my room.

When I arrived in my room, I burst into tears and lay down on the bed. After an hour or so, I was finally done with weeping. I realised that there was still a possibility that he'd gone away. I quickly lit a candle, put on my cloak and went to the Knights' dormitory. I put my ear against the door, but didn't hear anything.

I opened the door. Everyone was sleeping. I walked past all the straw mattresses, and to my relief, I saw Gawain. I crouched down and put my hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at me. 'What are you doing here?' he whispered. 'We need to talk,' I said. 'Wait outside,' he said, and I did.

Minutes later, he came out of the door with only his tunic on. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was faster. 'Gawain, just tell me one thing. Will you or will you not go with me tomorrow?' He hesitated for a long time, but then he said: 'If you want me to join, I will come with you.' I smiled. 'That's all I needed to know. Good night!' I said and walked away, feeling slightly better.


	10. Chapter 10: Gawain

**Hi! We're going to Scotland :D Please tell me if you see a mistake. I do not own Brave or any story about the Knights of the Round table. Enjoy!**

I had told her. I was having a week moment and I just told her. That was not at all what I had planned, but it did feel quite good to get that off my chest. If only I had chosen a better moment, because the trip would probably be very awkward. But there was no way back, and that wasn't even that much of a problem, because at the time I was certainly able to just leave everything behind.

All the knights were still sleeping when I left the dormitory. Should I wake them to say goodbye? I decided to let them sleep. They would notice that we were gone themselves.

Merida was already in the kitchen. 'Good morning,' she said smiling. 'Good morning,' I said softly. I sighed. 'Merida, I'm so sorry for everything I said and did yesterday, I-' 'Shhh,' she said. 'But-' 'We'll pretend that didn't happen,' she said and winked.

'Eat something,' she said. I grabbed some bread and took a bite. She started filling her bag with a lifetime supply of apples. 'Do you think we'll have enough apples or do you think we need more?' I said with a smirk. 'Apples are life, my friend,' she said, and started eating one of them.

There we went. Galloping through the hills I had galloped through so many times. I turned around. Camelot looked beautiful in the orange light of the rising sun. I sighed. I wouldn't see this beautiful castle anytime soon. Maybe I would never even see it again. I shook my head. Everything was going to be fine. I had to focus on positive things. Like Merida.

In the afternoon, we arrived in the village that we had passed on our journey to Camelot. We both started laughing as we passed the inn in which we had spent the night. 'Let's find a better one,' Merida said.

And we did find one. Instead of a grumpy innkeeper, we were welcomed by a very kind hostess. The stables were nice, the hayloft in which we slept again wasn't dusty and she cooked us an amazing dinner.

When we were lying in the hay that evening, I felt the urge to lie down next to Merida as I did when we were sleeping in the woods. But this time I felt like she wouldn't accept it, because she knew that I loved her, and the other time she didn't. And plus, I was naked at the moment, and I reckoned she wouldn't appreciate that very much. I shut my eyes. 'Go to sleep, Gawain. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and you'll need your energy,' I thought. Hours later, I finally fell asleep.

'Good morning, sleeping beauty!' 'Shut up, Kay,' I mumbled with a smirk. I tried to grab my pillow, but couldn't find it. I opened my eyes and looked right into Merida's blue eyes. 'Kay?' she said. 'Is that an insult?' I started laughing. 'Sorry! Kay always said that to me. I would never insult you,' I said. She started laughing as well.

'I brought you breakfast. You did it last time, so I thought I'd have to be the nice person this time,' she said with her everlasting smile. 'I'm going to prepare the horses,' she said and winked.

'It's so early,' I said theatrically when I saw Merida again. 'I don't sound like that!' she said angrily, but then she started laughing. 'And you told me that you would never insult me. You've broken your promise,' she said. 'I'm ever so sorry, milady,' I said laughing. 'Apology accepted,' she said with an enormous smile, and mounted her horse.

'Gawain!' she suddenly screamed. 'Dear god! I nearly fell off my horse! What's wrong?' I said to her. 'Don't you recognise this place? This is where we first met!' I started smiling. 'It is,' I said. 'Things have changed so much since that day.' 'They have,' Merida confirmed. 'For the better.' I looked at her and smiled. 'Definitely for the better' I said.

'Wait, you came from there, didn't you?' I said, pointing at the spot that I saw her for the first time, galloping towards the river. 'I suppose I did. Why?' she asked. I started laughing. 'That's so much longer! You have travelled through the highest mountains, and you could have travelled through some small ones.'

She started laughing. 'My mother has tried to teach me everything about geography, but her efforts were all in vain. I preferred doodling over paying attention,' she said. It really is a miracle that I know where the Orkneys are!' I smiled. She was silent for a second.

'Gawain, if I had taken a quicker route, I probably wouldn't have met you,' she said softly. 'That's so weird,' I said. She nodded. 'Do you believe in faith?' she asked. 'I don't know,' I responded. 'I don't know if I even believe in anything. There's just so much one can believe in, how can we ever find the thing that is true?' 'I don't think we will ever know,' she said. 'But maybe it's better that way. Why live if you already know everything, and there's nothing left to explore?' I looked at her. I had never even noticed that there also was a lot of wisdom behind those wild curls and those happy freckles.

'I think we're in Scotland,' I said softly, when I noticed that the grass here had a darker tone of green and the trees were standing closer to each other. 'I think so too,' she said with a smile. 'It's been ages,' I said. 'Camelot always feels like home, but I'd forgotten the feeling of being in Scotland. Ever though I've never been in this particular place, it feels like it's a part of me.'

Merida smiled. 'I must say I've missed it as well. And even though I still don't really want to go home, it feels amazing to be back in Scotland again.'

'I think the worst part is over,' I said when we arrived at the top of the mountain. 'Are you sure that this route is shorter?' she asked. 'I'm starting to doubt it, to be honest,' I said smiling. 'But we'll get there, eventually.'

The path kept climbing, to the point where we actually reached some snow. But instead of doubting myself and thinking about how stupid I was, I silently walked towards the snow and formed a little snowball with my hands. Merida didn't notice, and I shouted her name. She turned around, and I threw the ball right in her face.

'You bastard!' she shouted and ran to another pile of snow. She smiled as she threw an enormous snowball towards me. I ducked and made another snowball, when I heard her whistle. I looked up, and saw Angus galloping towards me. I quickly took a step back, but tripped over my own feet and fell into the pile of snow.

We both started laughing, and I realised that I had learnt so much from Merida. She taught me that there always was something fun to do, even in the darkest of times. 'Great, now I'm completely filthy,' I said. I tried to sound angry, but I didn't succeed at all. 'That's your own fault,' she said. 'Come on. We've got to find ourselves a place to sleep.'

After another half hour, we finally found a little cave. 'Could you check if there are any bears inside?' she asked with a smile. 'Certainly,' I responded. 'OH DEAR GOD IT'S MOR'DU!' I shouted. She started laughing and entered the cave as well.

'Thanks for joining me on this trip,' she said when I had started a fire. 'No problem,' I said. 'I think it's good for me too to visit Scotland again. And make some good memories here. If I think about Scotland, I always think about my mother and I want that to stop. So thanks for joining me,' I said smiling. She smiled as well, and placed her head on Angus's belly. 'Good night,' she said. I lay down too. 'Good night,' I whispered.

'Rise and shine!' I said when I was woken by the first beams of sunlight. 'Dear god, Gawain,' she said. 'Dun'Broch is probably just a stone's throw away from here.' 'Well, I don't think so. Let's go.'

In the afternoon, Merida suddenly stood still. She silently pointed at a small grey castle. I looked at her. She looked like she was going to burst into tears in a couple of seconds. 'Don't worry,' I said. 'I'm with you.'

'But what if they don't even want to see me? What if they just send me away? What if... what if they're dead?' she said with a fragile voice. She sighed. 'We should better go back.' I smiled. 'Merida, we're not going back. Not now we are finally here. And of course they won't be angry. They will see their lost daughter, they will be happier than ever before. Come on.'

We galloped through the woods, and arrived at an open field. We pushed our way through a flock of bleating sheep. I realised I had even missed the Highland's sheep. 'Gawain,' Merida said, 'I'm scared. I'm really, really scared.' I grabbed her hand. 'Don't be. It's going to be fine. I promise.'

There was nobody in the courtyard. 'It's like it's lost all its colour,' Merida said sadly. 'Of course,' I said. 'It has lost you.' We put our horses in the stables. We both smiled because Angus was really glad to be home again. Merida stroked his neck, and then walked to the door, with me behind her.

She took a deep breath before opening the door. 'Come on,' I spoke softly. 'You can't go back now. It's going to be fine.' She nodded and opened the door. She grabbed my hand, and I gave her an encouraging smile. 'Let's go.'

We walked through a kitchen, and arrived in a big hall. A woman with a bright green dress was sitting in a chair, embroidering and softly muttering. Merida froze completely when she saw her, but the woman hadn't noticed us. She looked at me like a helpless puppy. I nodded at her encouragingly and softly cleared my throat.

The woman looked up and dropped her embroidery. 'Merida?' she said and she got up. 'Merida!' she said again and ran towards us. She hugged her tightly and gave her a thousand little kisses. 'I'm so, so sorry,' the woman said, and they both started crying.

After at least five minutes of standing there awkwardly, Merida's mom finally released her. 'Please sit down,' she said, and we did what she told us. 'I'm going to search Maudie.' Merida still hadn't said a word.

'Are you okay?' I asked when we were alone again. She nodded, but still looked really pale. Merida's mom returned with a small maid who was carrying a serving tray with tea and some small pies. 'Princess, we're all so glad that you've returned,' she said with an enormous smile. Merida smiled at her, and still didn't say anything.

The silence returned, and for some minutes I just said there, awkwardly sipping the tea. Then I saw Merida and her mother having eye-contact, but as an outsider I had no idea what was going on. Merida softly cleared her throat. 'Mother, I present to you, Sir Gawain of the, uhmm, round table? Gawain, this is, as you probably already noticed, my mother, Queen Elinor of DunBroch.' I bowed my head. 'Pleasure to meet you,' I said with my most formal voice.

'A knight? My, my, Merida, I think you have some impressive stories to tell at dinner,' the Queen said. Merida smiled. The Queen turned at me. 'Have you ever been to Scotland before?' she asked me. 'I was born in Orkney, milady,' I said. 'Oh my, the Orkneys. I've met the King and Queen once. They were both very friendly,' she said. I decided to keep my mother's betrayal secret for a while. I looked at Merida, and this time, she was the one who smiled encouragingly.

We heard some dogs bark, and a couple of seconds, two enormous Scottish Deerhounds came running towards us. One of them happily greeted Merida, the other one jumped on my lap and started sniffing my face. I laughed and tried to get him off my lap. Then I heard a low and loud voice. I looked up and saw a gigantic man standing in the doorway. It was Merida's father, King Fergus.


	11. Chapter 11: Merida

**Hi! I saw that this chapter didn't upload properly, so sorry for that. Enjoy!**

I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. And even though he always looked rough and gigantic, he now looked like a little puppy. 'You're back,' he whispered. I smiled through my tears. 'I am,' I said and threw my arms around his neck. We both started laughing and crying at the same time.

When dinner was served, we had both calmed down. Dad was already enthusiastically telling stories. 'I can't believe how much you three have grown in a year,' I said to my three brothers. 'But your behaviour hasn't changed,' I added with a smile. 'It has,' my mother said with a concerned look on her face. 'Their naughtiness has actually doubled since you left.'

'And who is this handsome lad you've brought with you?' my dad asked. 'Dad!' I shouted and started laughing. 'My name is Gawain, sir,' he said with a smile. '_Sir _Gawain,' I corrected him. 'Gawain, Gawain,' my father said. 'Where have I heard that name before?' 'I believe you knew my father. He is the late King of Orkney,' Gawain said.

'Oh! Now I remember! So you're Lot's son?' my dad said enthusiastically. 'That's right,' he said, with a trace of pride. 'But then we've met before. When I visited your kind father years ago, there was a cute little boy running around with his wooden sword and helmet, which was way too big, which caused you to walk into the furniture quite frequently. And you were always proudly telling about your father's heroic deeds. But when your mom, who was pregnant from your brother, you suddenly changed and asked if she was okay and if you could feel her belly. Yes, you were a endearing little lad,' he said. I started laughing when I thought of a miniature Gawain running around with a little sword. His cheeks were slowly turning red. 'Don't be ashamed, my boy. I could also tell you about Merida when she was just a wee lass, but I think that I won't see her again for another year if I do that.' We all started laughing. Gawain was right. Being home again was great.

'Good morning, dear,' my mom said. I immediately sat upright, and realised that I was home again. 'Good morning,' I said. 'I thought I'd let you have some sleep. I guess your journey was long and tiring,' she said with a smile. 'It was,' I said. 'Thanks.'

'Merida?' my mom said. 'What?' I didn't like the tone of her voice. 'Uhm,' she was searching for the words, and I prepared for the worst. 'That Gawain...is he...are you...in love?' she asked carefully. 'No mom, we're just friends,' I said. I had become more patient in the past year. 'But he's a man,' mom said softly. 'I am aware,' I said. 'Well, you don't have to worry about it, he's a good looking lad for all that,' she said smiling. 'Mom! Oh my god!' I said. 'Come on, you agree with me, don't you?' She winked. 'Well, will you join us for breakfast?' I nodded, and she left the room. Was it true? Did I agree with her? I didn't know. I didn't look at man and judge their appearance. I actually didn't really look at men at all. Was that weird? Was I weird? I shook my head, and decided to prepare for breakfast.

When I arrived, my parents were already talking to Gawain. I sat down, and listened to what Gawain said. 'And after she came to Camelot, the King gave her permission to stay. And that's all, actually. She just stayed with us for a year, and then we came here.' I smiled, because he had left out everything about my fight with King Arthur.

'So you've basically saved Merida's life,' my mother said. 'Oh no, I just did what I needed to do. Nothing heroic about it,' he said. My mom looked at me, the look in her eyes seemed to say: 'Dear god, Merida, he's amazing! You should marry him.' I quickly rolled my eyes and shook my head.

'So, what shall we do today?' I asked quickly, to change the subject. 'How about hunting for a bit? We went hunting yesterday too, so the tent is still standing. So, what do you think?' 'Amazing idea!' I said. 'Let's go!'

'Here's where it all happened,' I said to Gawain when we arrived at the field where the tent stood. 'What do you mean?' he asked. 'This is where my father fought the demon bear Mor'du,' I said with a smile.

'Do you feel the magic?' I asked. 'Magic?' he said. 'Yes! The magic atmosphere of Scotland! Don't you feel it?' 'I don't feel anything,' he said. I sighed. 'It really is there. You're just not brave enough to see it.'

I remembered how much I loved hunting here. My mother reading or embroidering, a table filled with meat and apples, the predatory birds with whom I could tease my father, and now Gawain as well. Once again, I smiled because I was happy to be home.

Two hours, four rabbits, one partridge and one fat boar later, we returned to the tent. 'Let's head back to the castle,' my father said. 'But it's such a beautiful day! Why don't we go sail for a bit?' 'You two can go,' my father said, 'but I'm going home.' I smiled at Gawain. 'Let's go!'

When Gawain took over the oars, I had the time to look at him properly, to see if I agreed with my mother. I liked his fair hair, and the fact that it was just as messy as mine. And I liked his beard, that was just as messy as his hair. His eyes were pretty beautiful too. Oh shit. My mother was right.

He looked up, and saw me staring at him. He looked at me with a weird look in his eyes. After a time of just sitting there, silently staring at each other. Then he started laughing. 'What's the matter?' 'Nothing,' I said with a smile. 'Just...thank you. You were right. It's really good to be home.'

It had been nearly a month since we had returned to DunBroch. And it was still good to be home. Today was another beautiful day, and I felt like doing something special.

'Let's go for a ride,' I said to Gawain. 'Where do you want to go?' he said. 'It's a surprise,' I said with a smile. 'So, are you in?' 'Of course,' he said.

Minutes later, we were galloping through the trusted forests and hills. I started laughing. 'What's so funny,' Gawain shouted. 'Life,' I said with a smile.

After an hour, we arrived at our destination. The crone's tooth. An enormous rock next to a waterfall. 'Let's climb it!' I said enthusiastically. 'Climb it? Have you gone mad? That's way too dangerous!' he said. 'I've done it before,' I said. 'But if you're not brave enough, I can go alone,' I said teasingly. He smiled and started climbing.

I never thought that he was so good at climbing. I really had to give everything to arrive at the top before he did. 'This view,' Gawain said, 'It's amazing!' 'I know,' I said and took a sip from the water that came falling down, and offered Gawain some water too.

'You know, some say that only the ancient Kings were brave enough to drink from the Firefalls,' I said. 'Who calls a waterfall 'Firefalls'? It doesn't make sense at all,' he said laughing, and so did I.

When we returned to the surface, we lay down in the grass and watched some birds. 'But who were those ancient Kings?' he asked. 'Probably Mordu's ancestors. You know that he and his brothers each got a part of Scotland to rule over. And I think from those brothers, the four clans, Macintosh, MacGuffin, Dingwall and DunBroch, originated, but I'm not entirely sure.

'And whose clan do you think is Mordu's clan?' Gawain asked. 'I guess ours, since Mor'du was only seen here. The castle from the four brothers' father is quite close to this place, actually. Do you want to see it?' 'Certainly,' he said. I smiled. 'I'll show you the magic.'

'It hasn't changed,' I said softly when we arrived. 'It's still as creepy and foggy as it used to be.' 'So this is where the faith of the clans was set,' Gawain said. I nodded. 'Do you want to take a look inside?' I asked. 'Inside?' he said. I nodded, and made my way through the fallen rocks.

'Here it is,' I said when we entered the throne room. And this is the bond, that has never been mended,' I said, pointing at the broken stone that showed the four brothers. 'Do you feel it now?' I asked. 'What?' he said. 'The magic? Do you feel it?' 'Maybe a little,' he muttered.

When we were about to leave again, I saw a cloth lying on the ground. I picked it up, and started smiling. 'Gawain, look! It's my cloak! I lost it when I ran from Mor'du!' Gawain smiled. Then I something sparkle on the ground. I crouched down and picked it up. It was a locket, like the one I had given to the witch in return for her carvings and a spell, but instead of three bears, it showed two crossed hammers. I suddenly remembered the ring that the witch showed me when she was talking about the prince she had given a spell as well. Mor'du. And this sign was also displayed on the arch at the entrance of these ruins. I shivered when I realised that this locket had belonged to the ancient King, or one of his sons.

'Are you okay?' Gawain asked. 'Oh, yes,' I said quickly and I got up. 'Let's head back to the castle. Dinner will be ready soon.' Gawain nodded, and we silently left.

'Ah, there you two are,' my father said happily when we arrived. 'A message has arrived for you, Gawain. You can ask Maudie, she'll know where it is. And then we can eat that delicious boar we've caught,' he said. We all started laughing.

Gawain looked slightly worried when he came back from reading the letter, but I quickly forgot that because my father was telling all sorts of amusing stories. 'Merida,' he suddenly said, 'The morning after you left, one of our guards claimed that a talking crow delivered a lot of woodcarvings for "The red-haired lass". And of course we didn't believe him, but then he showed us all these carvings and we had no idea what was going on. So what was that about?'

I started laughing really hard. After a minute I could finally breathe normally again, and I started explaining. 'When I visited that witch, she wanted me to get out, but I wanted a spell so I told her I would buy every carving, if she gave me a spell too. And that talking crow was her assistant, I guess.' I started laughing again, and everyone joined me.

After dinner, I started a campfire. I lay in the grass, Gawain next to me, both looking at the stars, with the sound of the rustling fire and the chirping crickets. 'Life should always be like this,' I said softly. He hummed affirmatively.

After a couple of minutes of lying there silently, he sat up. 'Merida, there's something you should know,' he said. The tone of his voice concerned me. 'What is it?' He sighed. 'The letter I received today...it was a message from King Arthur. Do you remember the time he told us about that ally of ours that was in a fight?' I nodded. I surely remembered that. Arthur told us on the evening when we had the fight and I ran away. 'Continue,' I said to Gawain.

'Well, that ally has told us that his knights can't sustain anymore, and he needs our help. And I have to go with them. I have to leave tonight.' 'You what?' I said shocked. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'Well, it isn't your fault, and I get that you have to go, but it's just so soon,' I said. 'I know,' he responded, 'And I wishes that I could stay longer, but I have no choice.'

I nodded. 'Can't I come with you?' I asked. 'It's better if you stay here, safe. I'd never forgive myself if anything happens to you,' he said. I nodded. 'Promise you'll be back soon,' I said. 'I promise,' he said and looked at me. For a moment we said nothing. Then I sighed. 'Gawain, I've been with you every day for more than a year. I don't even know what to do without you!' I said. He smiled. 'Don't you worry. You'll manage. Trust me.'

'Will you wake me tonight, when you're leaving?' I asked. 'Are you sure? I'm leaving really early, you know,' he said. 'I'm sure. I just want to see you before you leave. So, will you wake me?' 'Of course,' he said.

Someone softly knocked on the door. I immediately knew what that meant. I had to say goodbye to Gawain. I got up and opened the door, and looked at Gawain. 'It's time to go,' he said. I nodded and followed him to the stables.

'I will miss you,' I said. 'I'll miss you too, believe me,' he said with a brave smile. 'Gawain, please promise that you'll return. I can't bear the thought of-' 'Shhh,' he quickly said. 'Of course I'll come back. Don't you worry about me.'

'Gawain, wait,' I said when he turned around. I quickly grabbed the locket I had found in the throne room, and gave it to him. 'Keep it,' I said. 'It will remind you of me, and that you'll have to remain brave.' He smiled. 'Thanks, Meri.' 'Oh, Gawain,' I said and hugged him.

'I really have to go now,' he said. I nodded. 'Good luck. Show them that they shouldn't mess with the bravest knight of the Highlands,' I said. He smiled again. 'I will. Goodbye, Merida,' he said, and he mounted his horse. I watched him, until he was no longer visible, and I returned to my bed.


	12. Chapter 12: Merida

**Hi! Sorry for the second chapter in a row from Merida's perspective, but it was necessary. I finally managed to write a slightly longer chapter! Enjoy!**

Everything seemed different since Gawain had left. Riding through the hills and glens, which I always enjoyed, was less fun. Dinners were plain and boring, hunting was slow and predictable. It was hard, especially because I hadn't heard for him the past month. I just kept telling myself that no news was good news, but I just didn't believe it.

One day, I was riding through the forest. My thoughts were everywhere, and sometimes I just forgot what I was doing. And when Angus stopped, I had no idea where I was for a second. But then I remembered, and it felt like my guts had turned into ice. The stone circle.

It had been ages, but nothing had changed. I felt like this circle wouldn't ever change. Like it would just rebuild itself when it was destroyed. And then I heard that sound. I couldn't possibly define that sound. Angus and I turned around, and we saw the little blue ghost floating between two stones.

I hesitated for a second, but then I spurred Angus on. The creature disappeared when we came closer, and a whole trail of them appeared. We quickly followed the wisps, and when we arrived at our destination, I felt the rest of my body freeze. The witch's cottage.

I jumped on the ground. It seemed like nothing had changed, but it had, because I had blown up her whole cottage. I reckoned that she wouldn't want to see me, but I was really curious, and I couldn't just walk away. Besides, the wisps had led me here, and they wouldn't have done that without a reason.

I opened the door, and didn't see her, nor her crow or her sweeping broom. I saw that she had refilled her stock with all sorts of carvings, mainly bears. 'Sorry,' I spoke awkwardly. It felt weird to just talk to myself out loud, but I knew she was here. 'Sorry that I ruined your cottage. And thanks. Thanks for the lessons you've learned me. Without you, I wouldn't have the great bond with my mother that I have now. And I wouldn't have had the best friend that I do have now,' I said with a lump in my throat. Did I still have that friend? Or was he already gone?

'It's okay,' someone muttered. I smiled when I recognised her voice. 'You can go now.' 'Okay,' I said softly. 'Goodbye. And once again, thanks.' I walked to the door, but then I turned around. 'Could you perhaps help me one more time?' I said.

The short, old lady quickly shambled into the light. 'Good to see you, dear. Now, what is it that you want?' I didn't know if it was bad conscience or just greediness, but her helpfulness sure was convenient.

'Can I ask you something?' She cogitated for a second, but then mumbled something that sounded like an approval. 'Can you look into the future?' I asked. She chuckled. 'Of course I can,' she said. 'Can you also see what is going on somewhere else?' She chuckled even harder. 'What do you think I am, a woodcarver or something?'

I hesitated for a moment, but took a deep breath and just asked it. 'Could you tell me something about a friend of mine?' She walked towards me, her enormous nose nearly touching my chin. 'That Gawain guy?' she said. So she knew him! 'Yes!' I said. 'What do you know about him?'

She rubbed her chin. 'I can tell you something...but I want something in return,' she said. Shit. I didn't have anything with me, except my ring, but I wasn't planning to give that away. I raised my chin. 'I think you owe me something,' I said with a princessy voice. She looked at me a little angrily, but then she nodded. 'Fine,' she said and she walked to the door.

For a moment, I wanted to ask her what she was doing, but then I remembered and followed her outside. She closed the door, snapped her fingers and went back inside again. 'Never conjure where you carve,' she muttered and walked to the cauldron. She grabbed some ingredients and threw them in it.

'Close your eyes,' she said. I did, and through my eyelids I saw a bright flash. I opened my eyes and looked into the cauldron. I saw a lot of armed men, but couldn't recognise any of them. 'Oh my,' said the witch softly. 'What is it?' I said. 'These men...I think they're allies. The enemy's allies.' I gasped. There were so many! 'Where are they?' I asked. 'They're not there yet. But it won't be long.'

The image changed. Now we saw men, fighting each other on a large field. I gasped. I saw Lancelot, and Erec, Griflet, Lionel...all the knights of the round table, fighting bravely and unaware of the oncoming danger. And then I saw Gawain. He was fighting at least five men at the same time. He fought like a lion, fierce and strong, but he was tired. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. If the enemy's allies came to join them, they wouldn't stand a chance.

'Hang on, Gawain,' I said to the image. 'I'm coming.' I turned to the witch. 'I've got to go. Thanks a lot.' I turned around and ran outside, to the castle.

'Maudie!' I shouted when I arrived in the courtyard. She looked at me in great fear. I jumped on the ground. 'Maudie, where's dad? I need to speak with him!' I said. 'He's in the living room, pri-' 'Thanks!' I said and ran off.

'Dad? Dad!' I shouted when I finally found him. 'Calm down, Merida! My god, what's going on?' he said when he saw me. 'Dad,' I said panting. 'We need to go. The knights, Arthur, they're going to be defeated! We need to gather our allies and help them!' He looked at me for a second and sighed.

'They're not our allies, lass. The lords won't send their men for a fight that isn't theirs,' he said. 'The lords should help us when we ask them to! We would do the same! Come on dad, they won't sustain without our help!' 'I don't think they would want to help people who aren't even our ally.'

I looked at my dad in absolute horror. 'How can you say that? Gawain is our friend! He's King Lot's son, for god's sake! Lot was your friend!' My father didn't say anything. 'Those knights have saved my fucking life! Without Gawain, I wouldn't be alive!' I screamed. My father still didn't say anything.

'If you're not coming, I'll go alone. I always thought you were so brave, but you're really just a coward. Goodbye,' I said furiously and turned around. 'You're not going anywhere,' my dad said strictly. 'You can't stop me!' I screamed without looking at him.

Suddenly I felt his big arm around my waist. 'Let me go! I have to help them!' I screamed. But my dad was way too strong. He picked me up like I was as light as a feather and brought me to my room. 'I'm sorry Merida,' he said when we arrived, 'but I can't risk losing you again. He turned around and left the room. I ran to the door, but it was locked. Shit.

I couldn't fall asleep, but I had to. I would need energy tomorrow, because the first time I would have a chance to escape. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing my best friend, and all the other friends I had. After hours and hours, I finally fell asleep.

'Merida,' my father said. I was awake immediately. I actually wanted to run away and search the knights immediately, but there was a weird look on my father's face that stopped me. 'Get dressed. I'll see you downstairs in a minute.' I nodded and did what he said after he had left my room.

I gasped when I arrived downstairs. 'Lord Macintosh, Dingwall, MacGuffin! You've come!' I shouted happily. 'We couldn't leave our ally alone,' lord Macintosh said with a smirk. 'We've gathered quite a big army,' my dad said. 'Eat something, so we can go.' 'Thank you so much, dad!' I said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'And you too,' I said to the lords. 'You're the best allies we could ever wish for.'

While I was trying to eat, which didn't really work since I was so emotional, my mom came in. 'Merida!' she said a little angry. 'What?' I asked. 'I don't know what you're thinking, but you're not going. They have a whole army! They don't need you! You're staying here.' Oh god, not now. 'Mom, I'm going. You can't make me stay!'

'Elinor!' my dad shouted when he came in. 'Leave her be. I will take care of her, make sure she's safe. And the lords will too. We have a complete army to protect her, dear. Please.' I smiled, but my mother didn't seem convinced. 'Do you want her to die?' she asked my father. 'No! Of course not! But they're her friends, and we have to help her save them, not save them for her.'

Lord MacGuffin came in. 'King Fergus, can we go?' he asked. 'Aye,' my dad said and walked outside. I grabbed my bow and sword and followed them. 'Bye,' I said quickly to my mother, who didn't have time to raise objections.

When I saw the army that had been gathered, I was shocked. There were so many men. My dad wanted to say something to them, but I was quicker. 'Thank you all, brave warriors. You're all very selfless for fighting a war that isn't yours. That is what this alliance is all about! May the brave conquer the dishonourable!' The warriors all shouted, and I felt amazing. I mounted Angus and left, with a whole army behind me.

After hours and hours, I heard shouting and the clash of arms. I turned around and looked at my dad. He wanted to say something, but I turned around and galloped towards the noise. I knew it was safer to stay with my dad, but I felt like I couldn't lose any more time.

When I arrived at the top of the hill, I saw the battle and gasped. The enemy's allies had arrived, and they were in the majority. I spurred Angus, who seemed a little frightened, on and we galloped down the hill.

I grabbed my bow when I saw King Arthur, who was being attacked by three men at the same time. I quickly shot an arrow and hit the guy in the middle in his eye. He fell on the ground, and the two others quickly followed. King Arthur turned around and looked really surprised to see me. I smirked and nodded encouragingly, and then galloped away to help the others.

Suddenly, I heard a massive noise. I turned around, and saw my father, the lords and their army galloping down the hill, yelling loudly. I smiled. Now we were in the majority. I felt a flood of rage to defeat the enemy.

As I galloped through the grass that had turned completely red, I heard the noises of the people who recognised me or were shocked to see me. I ignored them, and kept firing arrows to everyone who wasn't on my side.

I noticed that my combativeness infected everyone, even though it had started raining heavily. The enemy started withdrawing slowly, and my eagerness to win grew with every passing second. After I had fired most of my arrows, I decided to keep the last ones for emergencies and I drew my sword.

I was attacked by more and more men, who all assumed that I was an easy target. That made me even more furious and I defeated them one by one. It felt great to show that I was not incapable, like everyone thought.

And then I saw him. Gawain. He was fighting ten men on his own. He looked focussed and he was fighting like a bear, but the other knights were strong too. I grabbed my bow and shot two of them down. They noticed me, and one of them ran towards me.

I jumped on the ground and kicked his upper body. He was surprised by my strength, because he fell on the ground immediately. I kicked his head and stabbed him between his eyes. This was the first man I had ever killed. And it didn't feel great or something, but it gave me a rush of energy to defeat the others.

Another man attacked me, and he quickly joined his dead comrade. I wanted to see how Gawain was doing, but I was immediately attacked by two other knights. I fought them at the same time, constantly turning around, but when I discovered that that didn't work, I started fighting one of them. I quickly killed him and turned around to fight the other one, but he was quicker, and kicked me down.

He came walking towards me with his sword in the air. I was scared for an instant, but then I saw something familiar. I blinked, and a second later the man was lying on the ground, and his head was a few feet away. I stood up and picked up my sword. 'Thanks, Lancelot,' I said. 'No problem,' he said with a smirk and galloped away.

Gawain was gone, and so were many other men. But there was one, who looked at me as if I was a incapable dog. 'I never thought that I would kill a woman in combat,' he said and drew his sword. I drew mine as well. 'Think again,' I said and attacked him.

He was by far the most skilled man I had fought, but my anger helped me stay focussed. 'Come on, stupid girl, you know that you'll never defeat me. You're way to weak. Give up, and I'll spare you,' he said. 'You just want me to give up because you are the one who's scared. But I don't negotiate with swines,' I said and attacked him with fresh anger.

I saw he was getting tired, and that gave me new energy. I attacked fiercely so that he had to walk backwards. After some moments, he tripped over someone's dead body. I smiled. 'Who's the weak one now?' I said and stabbed my sword in the space under his armpit, that wasn't covered by his armour. He looked at me furiously, but then his eyes closed.

I removed my sword from his bleeding flesh and looked around. The enemy had withdrew and they had formed a line far from where I was standing. 'Nobody else?' I screamed. They looked at me and at the dead body on the ground. Nobody said anything. Then there was a signal and they turned around. I smiled. The enemy had been defeated.

I turned around and walked towards the other people, who were standing far behind me. They started clapping and cheering. 'That's enough,' I said when I arrived. 'I've not done anything more than you.' King Arthur stepped forward. 'Merida, you've saved my life, and many others'. And you've killed their leader! You deserve a life-long applause!' he said.

I gasped. 'Was that guy their leader?' I said shocked. King Arthur laughed and nodded. 'I'm sorry for underestimating you, Merida. You've proven yourself to be an excellent warrior. I owe you an enormous apology.' 'It's okay,' I said. 'I wasn't that nice to you then, so I guess we're even.'

'Merida!' I heard. I turned around and saw my dad with tears in his eyes. 'That's my girl,' he said softly and started weeping. I smiled and hugged him tightly. 'I'm so proud of you,' he sobbed. Suddenly, I realised something. I stepped back and looked around, but I didn't see him. 'Where's Gawain?' I asked anxiously. Nobody said anything. 'Where is Gawain?' I repeated. Lancelot stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and saw the tears in his eyes, as he pointed at the tent where the injured were healed. I gasped and ran away.

There he was. My Gawain. His armour had been taken off. He had some upper body injuries and a big wound on his head, but his legs were by far in the worst condition. A big, white blanket had been wrapped around his leg, but it had turned almost completely red.

'Gawain?' I said softly. 'Gawain?' No response. 'Is he...dead?' I asked Lancelot. He shook his head. 'But we don't know if he'll survive.' Had everything been useless? Everything we had done?

'Really, Gawain?' I said. 'After everything I have done to save you? After everything that we have been through the past year? Are you just going to leave me here? All alone? Well, I won't let you. You can't just leave me here.' I grabbed his hand.

'Gawain, wake up! Come on! I won't let you go! Not now! Wake up, for god's sake!' I said, and started crying. 'Gawain, you have survived everything! You are not going to die from a leg injury! You could die from a head injury, but your leg? Come on, Gawain! I won't let you!' I started crying even harder and I laid my head on his chest. 'I won't let you! Come back, Gawain! You're not going to die from a wounded fucking leg!' 'I won't die from a wounded leg, but I nearly dead from a wounded heart.' I looked up. He had opened his eyes! 'Gawain,' I screamed. 'Hey,' he said and smirked. I started crying even harder, and then I did something I had never thought I'd do. I pressed my lips against his. When I realised what I was doing, I looked at him. He seemed just as surprised as I was, but then he started laughing, and so did I. 'Don't ever scare me like this again,' I said half laughing and half crying, and I kissed him again.


	13. Chapter 13: Gawain

**Hi! A new (perhaps slightly boring, sorry) chapter right here. By the way, if you know a better title for this story, please let me know! I don't like this title, but it needed a title and this was the first thing that came to my mind. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

The first thing saw when I opened my eyes, was a bunch of bright red curls. I immediately remembered seeing these curls, which gave me new energy, but it also gave me concerns. And that concern became my downfall.

Minutes later, I opened my eyes again. I still saw the curls. Was I in heaven, or maybe in hell? But then I felt the pain. And even though I didn't like pain, it gave me happiness. Because feeling pain meant that I wasn't dead, and that those curls were Merida's.

I fully opened my eyes, and saw that I was lying on a bed, and Merida was lying next to me, fully dressed and her head on my chest. I smiled. Sweet Merida, who came to safe me and everyone else. I owed my life to her.

I tried to sit upright, but my injuries wouldn't let me. I moaned in pain and lay down again. Merida immediately awoke and looked at me. 'Gawain!' she said. 'Are you okay?' I nodded, trying to hide my pain. She suddenly looked at me with great fear in her eyes. 'What's wrong?' I asked. 'I...I've slept next to you all night! I had to stay awake, but I fell asleep next to you!' 'But nothing happened,' I said and smiled. She looked worried for another second, but then she smiled and laid her head on my chest again.

When I woke up again, Merida was gone. Instead, Queen Elinor was standing in my room. 'Good morning,' she said smiling. 'I've brought you some food, because you haven't eaten for four days. Merida said that you were awake for a while, but when I brought you some food you were already asleep.' 'Four days? That long?' I said. She nodded with a smile. 'How's everyone else?' I asked. 'They're all good. They went back to Camelot already.'

I tried to sit upright once more, but it still hurt too much. I shouted. 'Sorry,' I said to the Queen, and I felt that my cheeks were turning red. 'It's okay,' she said. 'Let me help you.' She helped me up and handed me the tray that she was carrying. 'Thanks,' I said. 'I'll leave you alone now. Just yell if you need help.' I nodded. 'Thanks for all the help,' I said. 'I should thank you for watching over Merida the past year,' she said and left.

Merida entered my room, and I immediately started smiling. She looked at me with a weird look on her face. 'What's wrong?' I asked. 'It's just...you look so vulnerable. And I don't want you to be in pain,' she said and smiled softly. 'Some things just can't be prevented. And it was for a good cause, so it doesn't matter,' I said with a smile. 'Don't worry.' 'But if I had been a little quicker, I could have saved you!' she said. 'I'm not dead, Merida. So there's nothing to grieve about.'

She smiled. 'I need to change your bandage, so prepare from some extra pain.' I nodded. She grabbed my blanket, but hesitated. 'Are you, uhm, are you wearing anything?' she asked. I laughed. 'I don't know! Close your eyes,' I said, and she did what I asked her. I lifted the blanket, and saw that I was wearing kilt. 'You can open your eyes now,' I said. 'I'm wearing something.' She lifted the blanket and started laughing. 'You're a proper Scot now!' she said laughing.

'Prepare,' she said as she placed a bowl of water on my bedside table. I nodded. She carefully removed the bandage. It hurt, but I managed to stay strong. She grabbed a cloth and soaked it with water. 'This is going to hurt,' she said, and started cleaning my wound. And she was right. It felt like a complete swarm of bees was released inside my leg. I tried to keep myself together, but a large moan escaped from my mouth. 'Sorry,' Merida quickly said. 'It's okay,' I said. 'Do what you have to do.'

She smiled when she was done, and sat down on my bed. 'I'm really glad you're still alive,' she said. 'I freaked out when I saw you lying there, I was so scared that I was going to lose you.' 'When I saw you riding through the field, I was quite scared too. I know you're a good fighter, but I didn't want to lose you either. But here we are, both still alive.' She smiled.

'What happened after I was, well, gone?' I asked. 'I don't know when exactly you were "gone", but after I killed some of your attackers-' 'Wait,' I said , 'You killed them?' She nodded. 'Wow. That's...amazing,' I said. She laughed. 'After I killed them, I couldn't see you anymore, but I had no time to worry because I had been attacked again. In the end, I've fought one man, their leader, and the fight took really long, but I succeeded to kill him, and then they withdrew.'

'You killed their leader? Merida, that's amazing,' I said and took her in my arms. 'It was nothing, really,' she said. 'He tripped over someone's body, but if he hadn't fallen, I'm not sure if I would've won.' 'Don't be modest, Meri. He was an excellent fighter. I'm so proud,' I said and laughed.

'Merida,' I said. 'I've got to ask you something. Promise me you won't react too hastily, okay?' 'I promise,' she said. 'When I've gained enough strength, I'll have to return to Camelot again. I would love to stay here, but I've got my duties. And I really understand if you want to stay here, with your family. I promise that I'll come to see you as often as I can, and-' 'Of course I'll come with you,' she said. 'I'm not going to stay here all alone, and I'm certainly not going to let you go.' 'Really?' I said. 'Of course,' she said. 'I really don't want to snatch you away from your family,' I said. 'Gawain, I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. Camelot has become my second home. And besides, I can't leave you alone with your leg. You need good care.' I sighed and smiled. 'You're amazing, Merida.'

The night before we left DunBroch, King Fergus asked me to come with him. 'Gawain, my boy, I know I'm probably way too concerned and all, but could you keep an eye on Merida? She can be quite reckless, especially when she, well-' 'I'll keep an eye on her. I promise,' I said with a smile. 'Oh, and, when you awoke in the field, you know,' he said. 'Oh, yeah, that,' I said and I blushed. I hadn't realised that the King had seen us kissing. 'I'm sure you're a good guy, but she's very young, so-' 'I completely understand,' I said. He smiled. 'My daughter falling in love with Lot's son. I couldn't have asked for more,' he said. Then he grabbed a package and handed it to me. 'Open it when you return to Camelot. It will be useful,' he said. 'But I don't need a present,' I said. 'You don't have to do this.' 'I do,' King Fergus said with a smile. 'And now you should go to bed, because tomorrow will be long.'

'Goodbye,' Merida said. Even though she had told me she wanted to return to Camelot, she seemed to have a hard time with leaving her home again. After they had said goodbye to Merida, her parents turned to me. 'Goodbye, Gawain,' the Queen said. 'It has been a pleasure to meet you.' 'Thanks for your hospitality,' I said and bowed. 'Don't lose sight of her,' King Fergus said and winked. I smiled.

Merida helped me with mounting Gringolet. We rode off, and she waved at her parents until they weren't visible anymore. The trip took a lot longer because I wasn't able to ride properly, but after three days, we finally saw the white turrets of Camelot. I looked at Merida, and we both smiled. 'Back home,' I whispered, and we cantered towards the stables.

Everyone was already standing in the courtyard, and they started applauding. I grabbed Merida's hand and smiled. 'There they are, our two biggest heroes,' King Arthur said and we shook hands. 'Let's have a tasty meal, shall we?' he said and everyone started cheering.

'You came arrived exactly at the right moment,' King Arthur said when we were eating. 'And I thank god for that,' Merida said. 'I ran into a woman who could coincidentally see what was going on in another place. And I saw that they were in the majority, so I told my dad and he gathered the other clans.' King Arthur smiled. 'We owe you a lot, Merida,' he said. 'Well I owed you all a lot too, so we're even now.'

When we were eating, Lancelot beckoned me to go outside. He stood up, and I followed him. 'Are you okay, or do you need help?' Merida asked. 'I'm okay,' I said, and hobbled towards the door.

Lancelot was sitting in front of the fireplace. 'Hello,' I said smiling, and Lancelot smiled back. 'Glad to be back?' he asked. 'Absolutely,' I responded, and sat down. 'I really thought that I was going to lose you,' Lancelot said out of the blue. His voice sounded so fragile, and it seemed like he could burst into tears any moment. 'But you didn't,' I said. 'Yeah, and I thank god for that. I don't know what I would do without you. Without you I would do stupid things. I don't even think I would survive for a year.'

'Thanks, man,' I said, not knowing anything else to say. 'I already missed you when you were in Scotland. I nearly visited Guinevere the fifth time on one day, but I remembered to contain myself, like you would have told me to do, so I turned around, and bumped into Arthur. If I hadn't thought of you, I would probably be dead right now.'

'Well, as long as you can remember me then, it's good, I guess,' I said. Lancelot smiled. 'But how was Scotland?' he said. 'Amazing!' I said enthusiastically. It felt like I was home again. Merida's parents are really nice, and her brothers are really funny too. We've done a lot of fun things.' 'Fun things?' Lancelot said teasingly. 'No, no, not like that!' I quickly said. 'But I saw you two, when you woke up,' Lancelot said. 'That was the only time,' I said and scratched my beard.

'She's quite a catch, I must admit,' Lancelot said with a smile. I laughed and nodded. 'You're a lucky guy.' 'Well, I'm not that sure. I don't know if she likes me,' I said. 'She kissed you, man! Do you need more signs?' Lancelot said. 'I don't know,' I laughed. 'Let's go back.'

After hours of talking, eating and laughing, I was completely tired and decided to go to bed. I stood up and tried to silently walk away, but my leg wouldn't let me. 'Here, let me help,' Merida said quickly and she stood up. 'No, it's okay,' I said quickly. 'I'll manage. If you want to stay here, you should.' 'No, it's okay,' she said and smiled.

'Good night,' Merida said softly after I had lain down. 'Good night. And thanks for everything,' I said. She smiled and walked away. I immediately know that I wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. My head was filled with thoughts and images. And the one image that kept coming back, was one of Merida, smiling and crying at the same time, who leant over to kiss me.

I didn't know if it just was an act of relief, or something more, but I did know that I wouldn't be able to let her go. I didn't know how she felt about me, but I sure knew what I thought of her. I loved her.

I suddenly remembered the package that King Fergus had given me. I searched my belongings until I finally found his gift. I carefully opened it, but it was too dark to feel it. I lit a candle and looked at Fergus's present. I started laughing when I saw what it was. A blue and dark red kilt. The colours of the clan DunBroch. Then I saw a little a slip of paper. "For if you ever feel homesick," the scrawl said. I smiled. King Fergus had been very nice to me. He was always joking, and always very nice. I realised that I had finally found a new father.


	14. Chapter 14: Merida

**Hi! The chapter didn't upload properly, I hope it does now! A rather different chapter this time, but I hope you'll still like it. Enjoy!**

It felt amazing to wake up in my other room again. Even though I loved Scotland to death, and it would forever be my home, England, and especially Camelot, had received a special place in my heart. Suddenly, I remembered Gawain and his leg. I quickly got dressed and ran to the knights' dormitory.

'Sorry I'm late,' I said as I entered the dormitory. 'Oh my god, ever heard of knocking?' somebody said. I turned around and saw Sir Ywain, whose back was turned to me, without any clothes on. 'Oh dear, sorry!' I said and quickly walked to Gawain's straw mattress.

'Merida, you can help me to get out of bed if you want,' Erec said. I looked at him, and he threw his blanket away with a cheeky smile. He too was completely naked. I turned my head away and started laughing. 'Why do all you Englishmen sleep without clothes?' I said laughing. 'Are you wearing anything?' I asked Gawain. He nodded and put away his blanket. I started laughing when I saw he was wearing a kilt. 'What?' he asked with a smile. 'It's better than that,' he said and he pointed at Erec. 'You're just jealous of my beautiful private parts,' Erec said and he started laughing, just like everyone else. 'Come on,' I said to Gawain. 'Let's go to a place where not everyone is naked.'

After breakfast, Gawain told me he wanted to go to the dovecote. 'Why?' I asked. 'I need to send a letter,' he said mysteriously and smiled. 'To whom?,' I asked curiously. 'That's a secret,' he said with a smiled. I sighed and helped him get up from his chair. I walked towards the door that lead to the courtyard with Gawain leaning on my shoulder. 'Oh, it's not outside,' he said. 'It's in one of the towers.' 'Oh,' I said and laughed. 'But aren't all those stares too damaging for your leg? I could go and send your letter if you want.' 'No,' he said quickly. 'Don't you trust me?' I asked. 'I do trust you, but I think it's a good exercise. Let's go.'

After a very long time, Gawain wasn't capable of climbing the stairs very fast now, we arrived in a tower room. There were a lot of holes in the wall, and in the middle was a large pole with a platform on it. A bird landed on Gawain's shoulder. Gawain tied the letter to its paw, and brought him to one of the holes in the wall. He turned around when the bird flew away. 'And now back down again,' he said smiling.

When we arrived in the living room, I got an idea. 'Can you manage for an hour?' I asked. He nodded. I felt bad to leave him, but there were enough people to help. 'Okay! See you soon!' I said and walked away.

I knocked on the door, thinking back to what had happened when I hadn't. 'Come in,' Guinevere said. 'Ah, Merida,' she said when I came in. 'Good to see you!' 'Good to see you too,' I said with a smile. 'Sit down,' she said. 'I've heard of your heroic deeds.' 'It's nothing, really. Good luck, mainly,' I said. She shook her head and smiled. 'So, why have you come here?' she asked. 'Just to talk, see what I've missed when I was gone,' I said. She started laughing. 'Not that much, I guess.'

'Any news about, uhm...' I said, and then I put my head on my belly. She shook her head. 'It's like my body knows that I don't fully want it,' she said softly. 'What do you mean?' I asked. 'You saw me when I was with, well, him, didn't you?' 'Oh, yes, I did,' I said awkwardly.

'I love Arthur, I really do, but he's busy all the time. He knows nothing about me, and I think I just need love. And Lancelot is the one who can give me that love. He listens to me, he knows me through and through, and he's always there for me. I don't think I could handle carrying the baby of a man with whom I'm not completely in love,' Guinevere said sadly.

I didn't know anything to say, and I think Guinevere noticed that. 'Thanks for listening,' she said. 'You're welcome,' I said with a smile. 'But enough about me. How are things between Gawain and you?' she asked with a smile. 'Well, you were right,' I said. 'Of course I was right. Everyone knew it was coming. But what do you think of him?' 'He's really nice,' I said. 'And handsome,' Guinevere said cheekily. 'And handsome,' I repeated. 'But I don't know if I'm ready to fall in love.' 'I don't think anyone is ever ready. I think you shouldn't try to control your feelings. Love is a beautiful thing. Don't be afraid of it.'

Someone knocked on the door, in a weird rhythm. 'That's Lancelot,' Guinevere whispered and she blushed a little. 'Do I have to send him away?' 'No,' I said. 'Thanks for everything.' I opened the door. Lancelot was surprised to see me. I quickly winked at him and walked away.

I returned to the living room, where Gawain was still sitting. 'Ah, Meri,' he said cheerfully. 'Where were you?' 'I went to Guinevere, just to chat a bit,' I said. He smiled. 'Would you mind to bring me to the library?' he asked. 'I need to speak with King Arthur.' 'Sure,' I said and helped him up.

After about a quarter of an hour, the library's doors opened again. Gawain had a big smile on his face. 'What is going on?' I asked. 'Nothing,' he said. 'I know there's something going on,' I said. 'Tell me.' 'You'll figure it out soon,' he said mysteriously and smiled.

After two weeks, I stopped trying to convince Gawain to tell me what was going on. He still acted mysteriously, but I decided to just ignore it. It was hard for me, though, because I had always been a rather curious person.

One day, when we were sitting by the fire, as always, Mordred approached us. 'A letter has arrived for you, Gawain,' he said with a smirk, which showed that he knew what all this mysteriousness had been about. Gawain smiled. 'Finally. Did you take it with you?' 'Oops,' Mordred said sarcastically. 'Forgot about that.'

Gawain sighed and looked at me with a pair of puppy eyes, but shook my head. 'I'm not coming with you if you don't tell me what's going on,' I said resolutely. 'Fine,' he said, and he hobbled towards the stairs. He succeeded to climb one step, but he fell down on purpose when he tried to get higher. 'Oh god,' I sighed and walked towards him. 'You're one hell of a knight,' I said and started laughing.

When we arrived in the dove-tower, he immediately grabbed a letter from a bin that was standing on the ground. He started reading it and a big smile appeared on his face. 'What?' I asked. 'Tell me now, Gawain!' 'Not here,' he said smiling and grabbed my hand.

He took me to a big door. I opened it and felt a soft evening breeze play with my curls. 'It's beautiful here,' I whispered. We had arrived on what I think was Camelot's highest flat place. I walked towards the parapet and looked at the view. I saw the sun going down between the hills, and the air was coloured orange and pink. It was absolutely breathtaking.

'So why did you bring me here?' I asked Gawain. 'Well, there's obviously something that I should tell you. As you know, I am in love with you. I am deeply, truly in love with you, and that feeling has only increased over the past weeks. And I know that you're young, and you probably don't see anything in a antisocial, bearded, silent knight from the Highlands, but I just have to ask you. You know how I feel about possibly becoming a King, and if I don't become the King of Arthur's kingdom, I might still become the King of the Orkneys, but with you at my side, I wouldn't mind being a King. As long as you are there to be my queen. So, my dear Merida,' he sat down on one knee and presented me a ring, 'Will you marry me?'

I was stupefied, to say the least. This was the last thing I expected. He looked at me with a slightly desperate look in his eyes. 'Merida?' he said softly. 'Gawain,' I muttered, 'I don't... I... Of course I'll marry you!' I said happily. 'Really?' he asked and he stood up. 'Are you sure?' 'Yes, Gawain, I'd love to marry you!' I said and kissed him.

I don't know how long we stood there, in each other's arms. It might have been just five minutes, it might have been an hour. My body was filled with a feeling of intense happiness, and I felt like I could conquer the world. Every time I looked at him, I started smiling and kissed him again.

When we had both calmed down, we sat down on a small bench. 'But what were those letters about? And that conversation you had with Arthur?' 'I needed to ask your dad for permission, and the letter I received today said that, although you were young, he couldn't ask for a better son-in-law,' he and his eyes were filled with pride. 'I had to ask Arthur for permission too. He actually wanted me to find the Holy Grail, but I refuse to go anywhere without you.'

'I still can't believe it,' I whispered and looked at the ring on my finger. 'It's gorgeous.' 'Just like you,' he said laughing. I rolled my eyes and started laughing too. 'Let's go show the others,' I said and we went back inside the castle.

Lancelot, Gaheris and Gareth were sitting by the fireplace. 'Guys,' Gawain said. He looked at me, but I didn't know anything to say either. The three men looked at us questioningly, and I just stretched out my arm to show them the ring.

Lancelot was the first one to understand. 'Congratulations!' he said and he shook Gawain's hand. Gawain's youngest brothers suddenly understood it as well. 'No way!' Gareth shouted and he congratulated his eldest brother. Gaheris hugged me. 'Welcome to the family,' he whispered in my ear. The tears immediately welled up in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them off with the back of my hand.

'What's going on here?' Guinevere asked when Lancelot and Gareth had congratulated me as well. 'We're engaged!' I said happily. She started smiling. 'Congratulations!' she said and hugged me as well. It was a little awkward, because she always was very calm and queenish and I hadn't expected her to be this exited, but I didn't care at all.

Agravain and Mordred entered the room as well. 'Congratulations,' Agravain muttered as he shook my hand. Mordred looked at me and hesitated for a moment, but then he hugged me. 'Congratulations, sister,' he said with a smirk. 'Thanks, brother,' I said and smiled.

Hours later, we were all sitting around the round table. King Arthur had quickly organised a feast to celebrate our betrothal. Everyone was in a great mood, even Arthur, who actually wanted Gawain to find the Grail. After dinner, we went to the living room, where we continued our party.

When I was dancing with Gawain, Erec approached us. 'It hurts me a lot that you sold your hard to another,' he said theatrically, 'but I want to ask you for one last dance.' We started laughing, and I looked at Gawain. He nodded and smiled. 'But nothing more,' he said to Erec and started laughing.

The music continued, and I danced with Erec. 'I must admit that I like you more than that other girl he brought with him. She was sweet, and extraordinarily beautiful, but she didn't know how to interact with people, because she had spent her whole life in a castle. She didn't understand jokes, and she didn't understand what flirting was, or that you shouldn't flirt with other men when you're engaged.'

'You shouldn't talk about her like that,' I said quickly. 'I didn't know her, but Gawain loved her a lot. I'm sure she was a good person.' Erec shrugged his shoulders. I didn't like to admit it, but I was actually quite proud of the compliment he had given me.

After some other people, I ended up with Lancelot. 'Before Ysabele, I thought Gawain would never fall in love again. And it also surprised me to hear that he moved on so quickly. I must say I'm glad that he's found you.' I started blushing a little.

'Lancelot, Erec told me that Ysabele didn't know how to interact with people properly,' I said. 'Is that true?' He nodded. 'I actually was afraid she would quickly end up in someone else's bed, because she would have thought the other person was just being friendly. But I've never dared to tell Gawain.' 'I think it's better like that,' I smiled.

After that, I quickly grabbed Gawain to continue dancing with him. Even though we hadn't been engaged for a day, it felt weird to dance with other men. I laid my head on his chest. 'Thank you,' I whispered. He kissed me on the top of my head. 'No problem.'

The sun was already rising when I went to bed. We had danced all night. I still couldn't believe it. How lucky I had been to meet Gawain. And now I was going to marry him. I didn't know what future was going to bring, but I had no fear, because when Gawain was with me, I knew I would be fine.


	15. Chapter 15: Gawain

**Hi! A rather short, but definitely cute chapter right here. Enjoy!**

Half a year had passed, but finally the day had come. Our wedding day. I was standing near the priest, in front of the altar. I turned around, and saw King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and most of the knights. I couldn't see who were sitting behind them. I saw Merida's mother, her brothers, the lords, and some people I didn't really know.

The doors opened, and my jaw dropped. Merida was standing there, arm in arm with her father, and she looked like a goddess. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with golden details and on her head she wore a white and green coronet of flowers.

Music started playing, and she started walking towards the altar with her father. He smiled as he gave Merida away. I took her hand and looked at her. She seemed just as excited as I was. The priest started talking, but I didn't hear what he was saying. Merida was too distracting.

'Do you, Gawain of Orkney, take Merida of DunBroch, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to support and help her, be by her side forever and above all, love and cherish her?' the priest spoke. 'I do,' I said and smiled. 'Do you, Merida of DunBroch, take Gawain of Orkney, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support and help him, be by his side forever and above all, love and cherish him?' 'I do,' Merida said happily.

The priest grabbed a small pillow, on which the rings were lying. I quickly grabbed the ring and put it on her finger. I wanted this to be over, I wanted her to be my wife! She grabbed my ring and did the same. We both looked at the priest, in the hope that this was all. He smiled when he saw our hopeful faces. 'Than I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

Merida smiled, grabbed my both cheeks and pressed her lips against mine. I put my arms around her waist, and kissed her back. My wife. The guests started clapping and I grabbed her hand. Together we walked outside, where the party would take place. Merida looked at me. 'We're married,' she said excitedly. 'I know, I can't believe it either,' I said and kissed her again.

The guests had all come outside, and everyone was having a good time. Everyone congratulated us, and I felt happier than I had ever felt. Suddenly, I saw him. I grabbed Merida's hand, and walked towards him.

'Uncle Lyall?' I asked. 'Gawain!' he said and firmly hugged me. 'I didn't know you were coming!' I said. 'I didn't want to miss my nephew's wedding day!' he said. 'I'm so glad you could make it,' I said. 'Merida, this is Lyall, my father's brother. He's in charge of Orkney now.' He kissed her hand. 'Welcome to the family,' he said. 'Thank you,' Merida said and smiled.

Merida had returned to the other guests, but I had sat down on a bench with my uncle to chat a little more. 'So, how are things in Orkney?' I asked. 'It's okay. But everyone still misses your dad, and even though they tell me I'm a good king, I know I'm nothing compared to your father. He was the greatest King the Orkneys have ever known.'

'But when are you two coming to visit? She can't become if she's never even visited her country.' 'So it is true?' I asked. 'What?' my uncle said. 'That I will become the next king.' Lyall nodded. 'It would be unfair if the throne went to one of my sons. You're Lot's eldest son, which makes you the only rightful heir to the throne.' I nodded and smiled. 'Then we'll certainly pay you a visit soon,' I said.

'You're going to be a queen,' I whispered to Merida, who was talking to one of her brothers. 'What?' she asked. 'Come with me,' I said and we went to a quieter place. 'I will become the King of Orkney when my uncle dies, and maybe even sooner, since he's actually just substituting for me. I'm certainly old enough to become King now, and now that I won't be an active knight anymore, I could easily become King.'

Merida looked at me. 'But I've never even been to the Orkneys!' she said. 'I know,' I responded. 'And that's why we will visit the Orkneys, so that the people can get used to their future King and Queen. We will go there more and more, and when my uncle thinks the time is right, we take over. Are you okay with that idea?' I asked. 'It's so soon,' she said. 'But I'm okay with it. We'll be the best King and Queen the Orkneys have ever known,' she said convincingly, and kissed me once more.

After the party, I blindfolded Merida. 'What are you doing?' she asked. 'I have a surprise for you,' I said and helped her mount Gringolet. I told the other guests to follow us, and I mounted Gringolet as well.

After a long ride, I finally saw my present for her. It was even better than I had expected. I helped Merida with reaching the ground safely, and removed her blindfold. She couldn't see the present, because I had turned her around.

'Do you remember this place?' I asked. Merida looked at the river and the forest, but didn't seem to remember anything, until we heard the sound of a seagull. 'Oh! Yes! We slept right there,' she said, pointing towards the forest, 'That time we went to the beach. Of course I remember that! It's just, from this hill it looks different. It's even prettier than it is down there.'

I smiled. 'Turn around.' Merida did what I asked and gasped. In front of us was a small castle. 'Is this...ours?' she asked. 'Yes,' I said. 'Oh Gawain, it's beautiful,' she said and hugged me tightly. 'Want to take a look inside?' I asked. 'Of course!' she said and walked away. I told the guests to follow us, and walked towards the courtyard as well.

When we opened the big front door, we were greeted by two big wolfhounds with ribbons around their necks greeted us. 'Surprise,' I said to Merida. When she was done with cuddling the dogs, she looked around. 'It's...perfect,' she said. 'I couldn't have asked for anything better.'

I was really pleased with the results as well. The living room was cosy, precisely like I expected it to be. Together with the guests, we took a look around the castle. It wasn't big, but we didn't need a big castle. We just needed a place to stay, and this was exactly that.

King Fergus approached me. 'Good work, son. It's amazing. I've already said it, but you're really a perfect son-in-law. Thank you so much,' he said, and I thought I saw some tears in his eyes. 'You don't need to thank me,' I said quickly. 'I do,' he said. He started whispering. 'You see, with Merida's personality, I thought she would never find a man, and certainly not a man who's some sort of royal. Oh, by the way, please don't tell Merida.'

I smiled. 'I see what you mean. But that's the part I like about Merida. She's valiant, and doesn't care what others think. She's not even afraid to tell the King of Britain her personal opinion. I think we should all learn from her.'

'Wait...what? What did she say to Arthur?' he asked with a worried look on his face. 'Well, uhm, he laughed at her when she offered to fight along with the other knights. She got mad at him and said some rather nasty things,' I said quickly. 'Oh shit,' Fergus said. 'I should've tried better to raise her properly.'

'I'm sure Arthur was ashamed when Merida came to save your butts,' he suddenly said and started laughing. I wasn't used to language like this anymore, but it was amazing to hear someone talk like my father used to, and I started laughing too.

Merida called us and the other guests for dinner, and Fergus quickly turned around and walked towards the dining room. I followed him and smiled. Today, I had not only gotten a wife, I got a father as well. I was happy that after today, he didn't only feel like a father to me, he actually become some sort of father for me. And a pretty amazing one, to say the least.

After dinner, we danced all night. After King Arthur and the most knights had left, together with Merida's parents and my uncle, we were together with Lancelot, Gaheris and Gareth. Together with the people I loved most.

'I never thought you were the first one of us to marry,' Gareth said when we sat down by the fireplace, which already was our favourite place in this castle. 'Well, he's always been considered Britain's most desired knight,' Lancelot said cheekily. 'What?' Merida said.

We all started laughing. 'Before he was, well, in a relationship, all the women wanted to marry our big brother,' Gaheris said. 'I never understood that, though. I mean, there are obviously handsomer knights in Britain.' 'Like me,' Lancelot said and he started laughing.

'I actually meant me, or Gareth, but you're okay too,' Gaheris said. 'But you were never actually single, so that explains why you didn't get that title,' said Gareth. My eyes widened. Did he mean what I thought he meant? 'W-what do you mean?' Lancelot said quickly.

'Come on, Lance, everybody knows it,' Gaheris said. Lancelot sighed. 'I don't want to, really, but my heart is just stronger,' he said. 'It's okay, brother,' I said. 'As long as nobody else knows, it's okay.' Of course it was not okay. Of course he should stop. But I didn't say that. He was my friend, and I could never hurt my friend.

'I think it's time to go,' Gareth said quickly. I nodded, and looked at Lancelot. He looked wretched. 'Don't worry,' I said to him when they left. 'But Gawain-' 'Just don't do stupid things,' I said. He said nothing.

'Have fun tonight,' Gaheris said and he winked. 'Goodbye!' Merida said. 'Come back soon,' I said. 'You're always welcome here.' The three knights mounted their horses, and we went back inside.

'It feels so weird to have our own house,' she said. 'I know,' I said softly. 'But it does feel like home already. It's just perfect.' 'It's always perfect when you are there,' I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Then she looked at me. 'Gawain...we're married,' she spoke softly. 'I know,' I said and smiled. 'I never thought I wanted to get married. I always thought I would stay with Angus forever, and despise the idea of bearing children. And when I started catching feelings for you, I thought that I was sick or something, and that I would grow over it. But as the feeling grew, I started feeling the urge to be by your side forever. And now, from this day forward, I will be, and I couldn't be happier. We will be together forever. You will be the father of my children, and I have no doubt that you'll be the best father they could ever wish for.'

I smiled. 'And I'm, as I've already told you, so happy that you'll be my Queen. And you'll be one badass queen, that's for sure.' She smiled, and hugged me. 'I love you, Gawain.' I smiled. 'And I you.'

The next morning, I woke up. I expected to see Merida next to me, but she was gone. I sat upright, and to my relief, I saw her standing in front of the window. I smiled, and got out of bed. 'Good morning, beautiful,' I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

'It's just so surreal,' she whispered. 'Do you mean you want to leave me already?' I asked. She turned around. 'Of course not! I love you and you know that. It's just weird that I'm suddenly married. But I like the idea. I like the idea of being married to you.'

'I like it too, and it's been less than twenty-four hours. I bet all those years we will be married, will all be even better,' I said. She nodded, and turned around again, to look at the river, the forest and the sea in the distance.

'A new part of our lives has begun,' I said. 'We just need some time to get used to it.' 'I think I'm going to like this part more than all the previous ones,' Merida said. I smiled. 'Have I ever told you you're amazing?' I said. 'Only fourteen times the past day,' she said with a smile. 'Well, you are. You really are. And I'm really looking forward to exploring this new part together with you.'


	16. Chapter 16: Merida

**Hi! Faith takes an unfortunate turn this chapter, so prepare! As always, let me know if I fucked up a sentence. Enjoy!**

After that, we lead a happy and peaceful life, together in our little castle, until our happiness was interrupted by a dove. We were sitting outside, and it landed on Gawain's shoulder. He detached a little piece of parchment from the bird's paw and unfolded it. I saw the look on his face turn from neutral to horrified. He reread the letter, and then ran towards his horse.

'Gawain!' I shouted. 'What's going on?' 'I'm going to Camelot,' he said. 'Why?' I asked. 'No time to explain,' he said and mounted his horse. I picked up the piece of parchment he had thrown on the ground.

_Lancelot's secret has been discovered. Come quickly. Gaheris._

I gasped, and ran towards Angus. Some seconds later, we galloped away. 'Gawain, wait!' I shouted as soon as I saw him. 'I'm coming with you!' He turned his head around, and waited for a couple of seconds when he saw me. Without saying anything, we raced towards Camelot, fearing the worst things.

When we entered the castle, we saw Guinevere, crying and screaming to Arthur. 'Please, Arthur! Please have mercy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Arthur!' she screamed, but Arthur didn't respond. There was no sign of emotion on his face. He nodded at two guards, who nodded back and took her away.

When Arthur walked away, everyone followed him. 'What's going on?' I asked Gawain. 'Trial,' he said. Arthur was standing in the doorway of the dining room. 'Is it okay if I join you?' I asked him. He looked at me, still without emotion. 'I don't care,' he said. I looked at him, and wondered if it was a better idea to walk away, but I decided to join the knights.

Lancelot was sitting on his knees in front of the round table. His armour had been taken off, and he looked vulnerable without his weapons. He was staring at the ground, too ashamed to look at anyone. Everyone sat down, except for King Arthur, who cleared his throat.

'Lancelot. Have you, or have you not had a romantic relationship with my wife, Queen Guinevere?' he asked. 'I have,' Lancelot said, and he sounded like he could burst into tears any second. 'My king-' he said, but King Arthur interrupted him. 'Have you, or have you not slept with my wife?' he asked.

Lancelot hesitated, but then he nodded. All the knights gasped, Gawain whispered something that sounded like "fuck", and the King sat down in his chair and sighed. He put his head in his hands and said nothing.

Kay, who was always the first one to speak with his sharp tongue, stood up. 'My King,' he spoke, 'Lancelot has failed to obey you, and for that he should be punished. He is a man like any other. I know he is one of our best knights, and that he has done some good things, but that doesn't make him something more than an ordinary man. The laws of Kings shouldn't bend or be broken.'

Gawain immediately stood up. 'Arthur,' he said, 'This man has been my friend from the day we met, and he has never left my side. I know that he would never try to harm your wife, and that he has always treated her with respect. Lancelot has always supported us, and I know he will for the rest of his life. I know he has made mistakes, but this shouldn't cost him his life.'

I looked at Lancelot, and saw he had regained hope. The King still didn't say anything. A knight who I hadn't seen before stood up. 'As you might know, I am in love with my uncle's wife. And every day, I feel like I'm betraying him. But my love for her is too big. Sometimes, your heart takes over, and there's no way of stopping it. We can't kill a knight, for something as simple and beautiful as love.'

'Lancelot has bed a woman who was not his own,' Mordred said suddenly, smiling slyly. 'This is something unforgiveable. And that is why he should be punished.' I quickly grabbed Gawain's hand to make sure he wouldn't say or do stupid things. He was looking at Mordred, with a look of pure hate in his eyes.

'Speak, Lancelot,' the King said suddenly. Lancelot cleared his throat. 'My King, there are no excuses for what I have done. I fell in love with your wife, and was too weak to stop myself. But I want to assure you that I have always respected her, and I have never forced her to do something. And if you decide to kill me, I understand and accept your decision, as long as you leave Guinevere alone. She hasn't done anything wrong,' he said softly.

'That's nonsense! You-' Mordred said, but Arthur interrupted him. 'Silence!' he shouted. 'Bring him to the dungeons. And take Guinevere with you when you come back,' he said to the guards who were standing next to Lancelot. I saw the heartbreaking look of fear and powerlessness on Lancelot's face, as he was taken away. And I could do nothing.

Minutes later, the guards entered the room with Guinevere. She had calmed down, but she was still crying. She was looking horrible. Her dress was dirty, her blonde hairs were sticking to her face and her eyes were bright red.

'So, you fell in love with Lancelot?' King Arthur asked her. She nodded, and started crying heavily. 'I'm sorry, Arthur! I couldn't help it! Please don't do him an harm! I'm sorry, darling!' 'DON'T CALL ME THAT!' he shouted. Everyone was silent for a moment, but then Guinevere started crying again.

'Was I not enough for you?' he spoke, and his calm anger frightened everyone. 'Please, Arthur, I'm sorry,' she said. 'WAS I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? I HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING! AND YOU JUST TOOK OF WITH ONE OF MY BEST KNIGHTS! ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! AND YOU ASK ME FOR FORGIVENESS? ALL THOSE YEARS, YOU LOVED HIM, AND STILL, YOU COULD SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!'

He sat down, and took a deep breath. 'There is only one price for treason,' he said calmly. I felt an enormous lump in my throat, and Guinevere started crying even louder. 'Please, Arthur, please! Don't kill him! Kill me instead!' He looked at her, with no sign of the love he always had in his eyes when he looked at her. 'Who says that I'm going to kill only one person?' he growled at her.

'Next week, Lancelot will burn at the stake, together with the former Queen of Britain,' he said. I gasped. He couldn't do this! But there was no sign of hesitation in his eyes. He was serious. 'Arthur, you can't do this! Please, have mercy!' she screamed, but Arthur ignored her. 'Take her away,' he said to the guards, and minutes later, her screams died away. But I could still hear them in my head.

'Someone should talk to him!' I said, when I was sitting on a haystack together with Gawain, Gaheris and Gareth. 'You could try, but I'm not sure you'll survive. I've never seen him like this, and I don't think he'll appreciate contradiction now,' Gawain said. 'But he can't just kill them! His wife, and one of his best knights!' 'He can. Trust me,' Gaheris said.

'But what happened today?' Gawain asked his youngest brothers. 'Mordred had been suspecting Lancelot's relationship with Guinevere for a long time. Today, he saw that Lancelot was going upstairs. He followed him, together with Agravain, and saw him entering Guinevere's room. He waited for some minutes before he entered the room, to make sure he was about to see something that was worth telling Arthur about. But Gaheris and I saw him, and we immediately knew what he was going to do, but when he saw us, he didn't wait and just opened the door. And they were indeed kissing. Mordred called Arthur, and told him what he had seen. Lancelot and Guinevere tried to defend themselves, but King Arthur could see they were lying. He has sat in his library for a long time, and the rest is what you have witnessed,' Gareth said.

Gawain sighed. 'Mordred has never been the kindest of five,' he said, 'but I never thought he would do this. He knows that Lancelot is our best friend! And having him killed doesn't have any perks for him, does it?' he said angrily, and I saw the tears in his eyes. 'Isn't there something we can do?' I asked. 'Don't think so,' Gareth said. 'If we want to save them, we'll have to disobey Arthur. And if we do that, he'll come after us.'

'You two,' Arthur said when we entered the castle again. 'Yes, King?' Gawain said politely. I could hear that he was just as frightened as I was. 'Will you stay here for dinner?' Gawain nodded. 'You can stay here for the night too, if you wish,' he said. 'Thanks for the offer. We will gladly take it,' Gawain said. 'But we will not attend the execution, if you don't mind.' Arthur was silent for a moment.

'One of my best knights is married, the other one has betrayed me, my wife has never loved me...what more can I expect?' he said suddenly. Gawain and I exchanged glances, and remained silent. 'Everything that I've done, the Kingdom I've built...it will all be gone soon. I feel it.

'I don't believe that, my King,' Gawain said quickly. 'I should have known this,' King Arthur continued. Merlin warned me that she was the one who would bring down the Kingdom. But I didn't believe it. How could a woman like her take down my whole empire? But now I understand.'

After saying that, he turned around and walked away. 'Gawain,' I whispered. 'We can release them now.' He looked at me. 'They're guarded, Merida. We can never defeat them.' I sighed. 'There must be something,' I whispered.

Suddenly, I got an idea. 'Maybe we can't help him get away, but if he does by himself, we can aid him by making the escape easy for him,' I said. 'And how are you planning to do that?' he asked. 'Well, we can saddle his horse, and prepare a bag with clothes and food,' I said. 'Brilliant!' he said. 'But if King Arthur finds out that Lancelot's horse has been saddled, won't he know that someone's trying to help him?' he asked. 'A risk we have to take,' I said. 'I'm going to the kitchen to grab some food, and I can get some clothes and a weapon in the dormitory. You should go saddle his horse,' I said. He kissed me on my forehead and headed outside, and I ran towards the kitchen.

'Done!' I said when I arrived at the stables with a filled satchel. 'But where can we hide something that nobody but him can find?' I asked. Gawain thought for a second, and then he grabbed a wooden bin. He laid the bag on the ground and put the bin over it. 'See? It doesn't look too, suspicious, but he'll know it doesn't belong there,' he said. 'Great,' I said. 'Now let's head back inside for dinner.'

Dinner was very awkward, because nobody dared to say anything. After dinner, Gawain and I headed to our bedroom. It felt good to be back in my "old" bedroom. Gawain had become quite nervous, and I tried to calm him.

'Don't worry, darling,' I said. 'He'll manage on his own. We've done what we can. We should go to bed now.' 'I can't! I have to help them! How could Lancelot, who's locked inside a guarded cell. And even if Lancelot manages to escape, what about Guinevere? She is still my queen!' he said.

'And that's not the only thing I'm worrying about! I wonder what Mordred is up to. That little brat! He's my very own brother, and now I can never trust him again! Why would he do such a thing?' he said. I didn't know what to say. 'I'm sure there's an explanation,' I muttered. 'Do you mean you take his side?' he said softly. The look in his eyes was frightening, as if he could attack me any moment.

'Calm down, Gawain! Of course I don't take his side! I just wanted to... calm you, I guess,' I said. 'Calm me? My best friend will be executed and that's my brother's fault! How can I stay calm?' he shouted. We were quiet for a moment. 'I need to save them,' he suddenly said. 'Gawain, we've done what we can, there's no way-' 'I need to save them. If Lancelot dies, I will never be able to forgive myself,' he said.

'Gawain, don't risk your life for them, please! I know they will manage,' I said. 'How can you be so sure?' he asked.

'Well, I just-'

'See? You are only saying this to comfort me, you-'

'Gawain, I-'

'No, we have to save them, now! They-'

'Gawain, listen-'

'You listen to me! We have to think of-'

'Gawain-'

'A plan, before it's too-'

'Gawain!' I screamed. He looked up. 'Look!' I said, pointing at the window. 'Do you see that man, on his horse? That's Lancelot. I told you he would manage,' I said. 'You're right,' he said. 'You're absolutely right! But where is the queen?' he asked. 'Do you really think he will leave Guinevere to die?' I said. 'No, no, of course not,' he said. 'That's right. So we can go to sleep now.'

The next morning, we were woken by the knight who had defended Lancelot yesterday. 'Lancelot's gone!' he said. 'Great!' Gawain said immediately, and the knight left again. 'Who was that?' I asked sleepily. 'That was one of our best knights, Sir Tristan. You haven't met him, because he has been with his uncle all the time you were here, because-' 'He loves her wife,' I said. 'Exactly,' Gawain said. 'I should've trusted you from the beginning, Merida,' Gawain said, and he hugged me. 'Of course Lancelot would be fine.'


	17. Chapter 17: Gawain

**Hi! A longer chapter this time, I hope you like it. Sorry for the excessive use of caps lock, but some emotions had to be expressed. Enjoy!**

We left Camelot shortly after we had breakfast. King Arthur had returned to his state of emotionlessness. I assumed that he was a little glad that Lancelot had managed to escape. For a moment, I hoped he would release Guinevere as well, but I knew he would never do that. Luckily, I knew she would be released by another guy.

'Do you think we should attend Guinevere's execution?' I asked Merida when we came home. 'I think Lancelot will rescue her earlier,' Merida said quickly. 'But if he doesn't, shouldn't we come? I mean, maybe Lancelot could use some help,' I said. 'Gawain, Guinevere is the only female friend I've ever had. I don't think I can handle seeing her about to burn at the stake. I'd probably start protesting and I don't think that's a good idea. We should just trust our friend, I think,' she said.

I never really knew that Guinevere meant so much to Merida. So much, that Merida nearly started crying. 'It's okay, don't worry,' I said quickly. 'She was just like a sort of older sister to me. She helped me and gave me advice, I kept her secrets. And she was one of the only women in Camelot who was nice to me,' she said.

'What do you mean? What about the maids? Weren't they nice to you?' I asked. She started laughing. 'You were Britain's most desired knight, Gawain. They were jealous of me.' 'What? But, I am a knight! Did they expect me to marry a maid? I'm sure they are nice and all, but nobody would accept it if I would marry one of them!' I said. 'Women are weird creatures, Gawain,' she said, and smiled a little. 'They are,' I confirmed.

The rest of the day, we just sat in front of the fire. I was polishing my weapons, and Merida was brushing our dogs, Seamus and Duncan. We didn't talk, and after dinner we sat down again in front of the fireplace. We still hadn't said a word, which was quite uncommon for Merida. But nothing needed to be said. When the moon rose, we went to bed. We both couldn't sleep, but we knew talking wouldn't help, so we didn't.

The rest of the week we were still tensed, but we were both in a better mood. Merida regained her ability to talk, and her chatting kept my thoughts away, which was nice. I realised once again that she was the best wife a man could've asked for.

The day of Guinevere's execution had arrived, and we still hadn't heard anything. I slowly started freaking out, so I decided to walk with the dogs, to forget about everything, but it was hopeless.

When I returned to the castle, a pigeon sat down on my shoulder, which nearly stopped my heart from beating. The last time a pigeon sat down on my shoulder, it brought terrible news, and even though I hoped it would say that Guinevere had been rescued, I had a bad feeling about it.

I silently opened the letter, and I read the words. And I read them again, and again, and again, but the words didn't get through. When I read the letter for the seventh time, I finally realised what was going on. 'FUCK,' I shouted. Merida immediately came running towards me. She was white as a sheet. 'What's going on?' she asked

I didn't hear her. I ran towards Gringolet and saddled him. 'Gawain, what's going on?' she asked. 'Read the letter,' I said panting. She picked up the piece of parchment and read it. Seconds later, I heard her gasp, and she dropped the letter on the ground. 'Oh my god! Oh, Gawain!' she said. I didn't hear her, because I was already galloping away on Gringolet. I heard that she followed me, but this time, I didn't stop.

My feelings were indescribable. It was a mixture of fear and extreme anger, bloodthirstiness even. I didn't see where I was going, but I trusted my horse. I couldn't think; the words I had read sounded in my head.

_Lancelot saved Guinevere. Gaheris and Gareth are dead. _

No further explanation. I just couldn't comprehend it. They couldn't be. It probably was a mistake. It couldn't be true. I told Gringolet to go faster. I needed to know if it was true.

We arrived at the castle, but there was nobody to be seen. I entered the living room. I saw some knights, and Mordred. Mordred! 'Where are they?' I shouted. 'Gawain, I-' he said. 'WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS?' I shouted.

'They're dead,' Mordred said softly. I heard Merida gasping behind me. They were dead. My dearest brothers, my comrades, the two men I could always rely on, were dead. 'IT'S YOUR FAULT!' I shouted to Mordred. 'No, it's not!' he said. 'IF YOU HADN'T TOLD KING ARTHUR ABOUT IT, OUR BROTHERS WOULD HAVE BEEN ALIVE! OF COURSE IT'S YOUR FAULT!'

Mordred said nothing. He just stared at me in fear. 'I never meant for them to get hurt,' he said softly. 'I never meant to kill my brothers.' I walked over to him and pushed him on the ground. 'THEN WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?' I shouted. Mordred started crying like a little baby. 'DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO CRY!' I shouted. He was my brother, but my emotions just didn't give me the chance to calm down.

'FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?' I shouted. 'Mother...I...told me...Arthur...I don't...Queen...sorry!' he sobbed. I rolled my eyes. 'Could you form a proper sentence, please?' I asked impatiently. 'Mother, she always told me, that my father, King Arthur, was a thief, and that he stole the throne from her! She insisted that I would break Arthur, so I could get what I deserved, the throne! I didn't know...that it would kill...my brothers!' he said and started sobbing again.

I couldn't believe my ears. 'Do you still have contact with our mother? THAT WHORE KILLED OUR FATHER! AND HE MIGHT NOT BE YOUR FATHER, BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY TO JUST DO WHAT SHE TELLS YOU TO DO! SHE KILLED HER HUSBAND! AND YOU STILL LISTENED TO HER?' I shouted. 'I...I'm sorry! I couldn't say no! She would have taken the throne herself!' he sobbed. 'SHE RIPPED APART OUR FAMILY, MORDRED! SHE KILLED OUR FATHER! AND THROUGH YOU, SHE SPOILED YOUR AND AGRAVAIN'S PERSONALITY AND NOW OUR BROTHERS ARE DEAD!' Mordred was quiet.

'Where are they?' I said when I had calmed down a little. 'Outside...down the hill,' Mordred sobbed. I ran towards the exit, followed by Merida, who hadn't spoken a word. When I got outside, I saw a lot of people. I ran towards them, and made my way through the crowd. There they were, five knights, lying next to each other, with their eyes clothes. There they were. Gaheris and Gareth.

I crouched down and started crying. Now that I had seen them, it dawned on me that they would never wake up. Never would they talk again, never would they make me laugh like they used to. They were gone forever.

'Wake up!' I shouted. 'This can't be true! Wake up!' I didn't care that everyone was watching, and that this was completely useless. I just wanted them to open their eyes and tell me it was just a joke. But they didn't wake up, they didn't open their eyes.

I felt Merida crouching next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder. I heard her crying as well. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'Who did this?' I asked the people around us. Nobody answered. 'WHO DID THIS?' I shouted. I looked at the people who were surrounding us through my tears. They all looked scared, probably because they had never seen me like this.

Then Sir Tristan stepped forward. 'Gawain, it was an accident. Sir Lancelot came to save Guinevere, and your brothers tried to hold back the people who were trying to stop Lancelot and his comrades. It was one big chaos, Gawain. And in that chaos, they were killed by, well, Lancelot,' he said softly.

It felt like my intestines had turned into ice. My best friend had killed my brothers. The traitor. My grieve made place for the bloodthirstiness I had felt before. 'WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?' I shouted and started crying even harder. 'I WILL FIND HIM, AND HE SHALL DIE, EVEN IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I DO!'

The people who were surrounding us left us alone with our sorrow. Merida and I just sat there, between the bodies of our brothers and brother-in-laws. We just sat there, in each others' arms, crying over the loss of the only people who we knew would always support us.

When the stars were already out, we returned to the castle. My grief had finally died out, and now I felt the same emotionlessness King Arthur had felt. We went inside, and there was nobody. Everyone had already gone to bed. When we entered the living room, we saw King Arthur, in front of the fireplace.

'Welcome,' he said. I didn't react, but Merida managed to produce a little smile. 'Sit down,' the king said. 'I'm sorry,' he said when we had sat down. 'Faith hasn't been too kind to us, has it?' he said, and smiled without happiness.

'Do you know where he is?' I asked. King Arthur looked at me questioningly. 'Lancelot,' I said impatiently. It was strange. A month ago, the name would have brought me happiness, yesterday, it would have brought me fear, but now it brought me nothing but anger.

'I don't know,' he said. 'Why?' 'What do you mean, why? Aren't you going to execute him? Are you just going to let him get away? He has betrayed you! He has betrayed us all!' I said. The same joyless smile reappeared on the king's face. 'I remember you had a different opinion just a week ago,' he said.

'Opinions can change,' I said. 'But if you're not going to kill him, I'll do it.' Merida grabbed my hand, as if she tried to tell me to calm down without words. I looked at her, and she quickly withdrew her hand. She was probably scared of me. Usually I would have cared, but I just couldn't think about everything right now.

'That man killed my brothers, Merida!' I said when she looked at me angrily. 'And if you want to defend him, you're just as much of a traitor as he is!' 'Gawain, please-' she said. 'No!' I said and stood up. 'You're supposed to be on my side, Merida!' 'I am on your side, Gawain, of course I am, but-' 'Show it then!' I said and walked off.

My blood started boiling again. So she was not trustworthy as well. Nobody was. Once again, I realised how messed up this world is. How messed up the people are. If she wanted to be on the murderer's side, she deserved to be killed as well.

I was already lying in bed for a while, when I heard Merida entering my room. She silently lay down next to me. Usually, she placed her head on my chest, but now she was lying as far away from me as possible. Good. I didn't want that traitress anywhere near me.

The next morning, I stood up early and went downstairs. A young page came towards me. 'There is big news!' he said. 'What?' I asked. 'I don't know,' he said. 'They told me to tell you to come to the round table.'

Some of the knights where already sitting around the table. 'Gawain,' King Arthur said when I entered the room. 'Sit down.' He looked around, and then he brought us the news. 'Lancelot has been sighted on the beach. Together with some men, he was preparing to go overseas.'

'Good,' I said. 'When are we going?' 'I don't know-' 'When are we going?' I repeated. Arthur sighed. 'When do you want to go?' he asked. 'As soon as possible,' I answered. 'Fine,' he said. 'Who is going to be in charge of the kingdom while you're gone?' a knight asked. 'I don't know,' the King admitted.

'I could take care of it while you're gone,' Mordred said quickly. The crying baby he looked like yesterday was gone, he had returned to his mischievous self. 'I think leaving Sir Tristan in charge would be an excellent idea,' I said quickly. After all that Mordred had said yesterday, I couldn't trust him anymore. He would probably try to steal the throne, even though I told him that it was wrong. He had become so rotten that he wouldn't listen to anyone but our mother.

'That's a great idea,' King Arthur said. Suddenly, Merida entered the room. 'What's going on?' she asked sleepily. 'Lancelot has been sighted. He has probably fled to Brittany, and we're going after him as soon as possible.' She was silent. I expected her to take his side again, and that she would tell me that I shouldn't go, but she was silent.

A week later, I was preparing my horse for the crossing, when a hooded figure came toward me. Before I could say anything, the person started talking. 'Will you promise me to keep quiet?' the figure asked. I immediately recognised the voice. 'I will,' I said quickly. 'Guinevere, what are you doing here?' I asked when she took off the hood.

'I need you to do me a favour,' she said. 'And why would I do that?' I asked. 'If the king finds out, he will have us both hanged.' 'Because I am still your Queen,' she said. 'Actually, you're-' 'Gawain, do you remember Merlin's prophecy? The one he told you before you left for the chessboard?' 'Yes, but what has that got to do with this?' I asked.

_'__Always do what people ask you to do. Even if it seems to be disadvantageous to you, do it! It might not help you at that very moment, but it will later. Faith can be changed by the tiniest things, and if you want your faith to be good, make sure to do what any stranger asks,' _said Guinevere. Exactly what Merlin had told me years ago.

I hesitated, but then I asked what it was that she wanted. 'I want to go to Brittany. I don't want to leave Lancelot alone. And if you kill him-' she stopped to take a deep breath '-I want to be with him when he dies. So, could you help me and give me a boat or something?'

'Why did you come to me for help?' I asked. 'Because you are the most loyal of all knights, and I don't have anyone else to go to,' she said. 'Loyal? If I really was loyal, I would've told King Arthur about you and that traitor.'

'You were loyal to your best friend, which is important as well.' 'He's not my friend,' I said quickly. 'Gawain, he didn't want to kill them,' Guinevere said. 'And I have to believe that?' I said angrily. 'It were his friends as well, Gawain!' We were silent for a moment.

'So, are you going to help me?' she asked after a while. I hesitated for a moment, but realised I had nothing to lose. 'Fine,' I said, thinking about Merlin's prophecy. 'Tomorrow, I'll bring a boat to the beach, far from the place where we will set sail. You'll have to sail to Brittany on your own. Oh, and promise me one thing: don't intervene with our fight, okay?' 'I promise,' the former queen said.

I walked away to prepare the boat, hoping that Merlin was right and that this would have a positive outcome for me.


	18. Chapter 18: Merida

**Hi! I'm not going to spoiler anything this time, just read it yourselves. Enjoy!**

Gawain had already left. He had changed completely since the disaster that had taken place. I couldn't blame him for being angry, but I thoroughly disliked the cruel, creepily angry Gawain he was now. The farewell this morning was weird. Our love was completely gone, but if Lancelot killed him, I would still miss him to death. So I decided to go after him.

I looked at the sea from the watchtower. I could see a lot of men and horses gathering on the beach, standing next to a couple of boats. I hated the fact that Gawain was one of them.

Suddenly, I saw another figure, and another boat on the beach, far from the others. I didn't know why, but I felt like something was not right. I went downstairs, to the room where our little boat was stored. And just as I expected, it was gone. I grabbed my belongings, enough to survive for a month, my bow, arrows and a sword. I prepared Angus, and we galloped towards the mysterious figure.

I cleared my throat when standing behind him or her, because he or she didn't notice my presence. The person turned around, and my eyes widened. 'Guinevere? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Brittany, with Lancelot! You need to get out of here, Guinevere!' I said.

'I'm going to Lancelot right now,' she said. 'Can you sail?' I asked. 'No,' she said. 'But I'm sure it's not that hard.' 'I'm coming with you, I said immediately. 'No, I can manage,' she said. 'I'm sure you can,' I said, trying to hide the fact that I was lying, 'but I want to go with you. You want to be with your beloved if he is killed by mine, and I want to be with my beloved if he is killed by yours.'

'I understand,' she said. 'Let's go then.' We prepared the boat. I sent Angus back home, and hoped he wouldn't pass the other knights. And after some minutes, we set sail. To Brittany.

'Did you steal our boat?' I asked when we were at full sea. I had forgotten all about it because I had been so surprised to see Guinevere. 'No, I asked Gawain to help me, and he did,' she said. 'You asked Gawain? He didn't tell me anything. But he's acting so weird lately, so it's not that weird,' I sad. 'I noticed that he has changed a lot. He's become so vengeful, so different from the calm, polite knight he used to be,' Guinevere said sadly.

Hours later, we still were on open sea. 'How weird is it, that one of us will return without our loved one,' I said. I knew it wasn't a very happy prospect, but I needed to get it off my chest. 'If Lancelot is killed, I don't think I'll return to Britain. And if he survives, I think I'll stay with him as well,' Guinevere said.

'I don't know if I can live without Gawain,' I said. 'Even though he's been acting so weird, and that I hate the person he is right now, I don't think I could be happy ever again. He's become such a big part of my life.' 'I know what you mean,' Guinevere said. 'Let's just hope that Gawain forgets his anger as soon as he sees Lancelot.' 'I wouldn't count on that,' I said.

'Maybe we should try to stop the fight,' Guinevere said. 'I promised Gawain not to intervene, but I don't think I can handle watching the one I love getting slaughtered by someone without doing something, and I assume you can't as well.' 'I don't think I can, but I think he would just kill us when we try to stop them.'

'I'm sure he would never kill you,' Guinevere said. 'You haven't witnessed him the past days. He could easily kill me.' A quick tear rolled down my cheek. I hoped Guinevere didn't see it, but unfortunately, she had. 'Don't cry, Merida. He'll be alright. He'll return to the Gawain you know, I'm promise,' she said. I nodded. 'I just hope that that doesn't mean he has to die.'

It was evening when we arrived on the beach. 'Do you see that?' I asked her, pointing at what I saw. She squinted at the place I was pointing at, and then gasped. 'Is that their ship?' she asked. I nodded. 'Let's drag our boat to the woods, so they won't find it. They are probably nearby, so be quiet,' I whispered.

We found a safe place in the woods. I told Guinevere to collect sticks and moss. I dug a hole, and pushed the boat into the hole, so that the highest spots of the boat were even to the ground. When Guinevere returned, I made a fire, while she put the moss in the boat to create a place to sleep.

After we had dinner in silence (a squirrel and two birds I had caught), we lay down in the boat, and covered the top with sticks so we were protected from rain, wind, animals and people. And like that, a princess and a queen went to sleep in a forest where their loved ones would fight each other to death in the morning.

I had already caught and roasted some rabbits when Guinevere woke up. 'That was the worst night I've ever had,' she said and yawned. 'You'll have to deal with it, I'm afraid,' I said smirking. 'Sorry,' she said and blushed. 'I'm just not used to nights like this.'

After breakfast, we went searching for the knights. I had my bow, to make sure we had something to eat in the evening, and to protect us from possible harm. I had given Guinevere my sword, although I wasn't sure if she would be able to use it.

We searched all day, but not even a sign of anyone or anything. They had their horses, so they were way faster than we were. It was then that I realised that I had no idea where Lancelot was, and where the knights were going. I just hoped we wouldn't be too late.

The next two days, we searched, and both without success. The third day, I sensed that Guinevere was about to give up, but I told her to keep going. However, I wasn't too sure we would ever see them again.

Suddenly, we heard some sounds. We immediately looked at each other, and silently ran towards the place the noise was coming from. We hid behind a bush, and saw what was going on. We saw a castle on our left hand, King Arthur and some knights on our right hand, and Lancelot and Gawain right in front of us.

They were both wounded, and Lancelot seemed tired and unwilling to fight the man he still saw as his best friend. Gawain looked terrifying. The hate in his eyes made him look like a devil, and I saw it gave him energy. But I knew these emotions would take a lot of energy, and because Lancelot was only defending, he would have more energy in the end and he would easily be able to kill him.

I looked at Guinevere, but she was gone. She had stood up, and walked right towards the two fighting knights, who were both very surprised to see her. 'What are you doing here?' Lancelot whispered.

Guinevere cleared her throat. 'I am here to end this,' she spoke fiercely. She turned to her former husband. 'Arthur, I've known you for a long time, and I've discovered you have many sides. But never have you been vengeful. How can you watch your two best knights, and two of your best friends, fighting each other to death? How can you watch them killing each other, without doing anything? You can stop this, Arthur.'

Stupid Guinevere. King Arthur would step forward and behead her with just one swing of his sword. But he didn't. Apparently his anger had vanished. 'I just... I don't know anymore,' he sighed.

Guinevere turned to the fighting knights. 'I won't have you two fighting over me,' she said. 'We're not fighting over you, stupid woman!' Gawain shouted. I immediately stepped forward. 'Gawain!' I shouted. Everyone seemed even more surprised.

'Stop this, Gawain,' I said calmly. 'I won't let you kill him, and I won't let him kill you.' 'If you keep taking his side, you can die together with him, if you want,' he said, with fire in his eyes. Everyone gasped, because they weren't used to Gawain saying those things.

I got really angry. All those days, I had dealt with the fact that Gawain was treating me like shit, but now I had had enough. 'I won't let you talk to me like that, Gawain,' I said. 'Of course I'm not taking his side! Of course I don't think it's good what he has done! But-'

'But I didn't mean to do it,' Lancelot said. 'It was one big mess, Gawain! You know that I would never kill them. They were my friends! They were brothers to me as well! And I can barely live with the guilt, but the fact that my best friend, my only brother, hates me, and wants me to die, hurts me even more. Please, Gawain, I know it's all my fault, and I know you'll never forgive me, you have the right to never forgive me. But please, don't fight me. I don't want to kill my best friend, my blood brother, just because of a stupid accident. I beg you, Gawain, go home, and continue with your life.'

For a moment he was silent, but then he pushed me aside and prepared to attack Lancelot again. 'GAWAIN,' I shouted. 'YOU LISTEN TO ME, NOW!' He turned around and looked at me. His face would have looked funny under other circumstances, as it displayed a weird mix of hate and a small child who had been disobedient.

'I won't let the baby grow up without a father,' I whispered. 'What baby?' he shouted, but then it seemed to dawn on him. 'Are you...?' he asked, but then he shook his head. 'You're lying!' he said. I remained calm. 'Gawain, I want you to be a good example for our child. Please, do you want your child to be filled with hate? Do you want it to grow up without a father?'

He was silent, so I grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly. 'I'm pregnant, darling. You need to be a good example. Your story should be told as a good example, not as a way to scare our child.'

He looked at me, and I saw that something broke in him. With tears in his eyes, he sat down on his knees, kissed my belly and started crying. I crouched down and hugged him, crying as well. 'Come back to me, Gawain. Set your hate aside, come home, and be the best father our baby could ever wish for,' I whispered. 'I will, I promise,' he whispered back, and I smiled, for his true self had finally returned.

When we had finally thrown out all of our emotions, I stood up and looked around. Everyone was looking at us. I saw Lancelot, with tears in his eyes. Never had I seen him cry, even during his trial he was keeping himself together. He smiled when he saw that I was looking at him. 'Thank you,' he whispered.

I didn't see the one who murdered our brothers when I looked at Lancelot. I just saw Lancelot, the handsome, funny knight who had been a good friend of mine the past year. Should I hate him? He killed Gaheris and Gareth, but I didn't feel like had. I hesitated for a moment, but then I smiled back. 'It's okay,' I whispered.

Gawain had stood up as well, and he smiled. I had already forgotten what his smile looked like. Everything was fine, I realised. I couldn't be happier.

Lancelot stretched out his arm, to shake Gawain's hand. Gawain looked at it, but the softly shook his head and walked away. Lancelot seemed rather hurt, but I knew he understood what Gawain was going through.

An hour later, the other knights were preparing the ship to go back to Britain. 'Are you coming with us?' I asked Guinevere. 'I talked to Arthur, and he said it was okay if I stayed here with Lancelot. I know he is still angry, but he says that it's better to accept my choice than to remain angry forever.'

'Wow,' I said. 'You do realise that you're very lucky he's so forgiving, don't you?' 'Yes, I do. He might not be the love of my life, but I'll always admire him,' she said. 'Merida, could you do me a favour? Will you keep an eye on him when you're back in Britain? I know he's a grown man and all, but I don't want him to do stupid things because he is sad.'

'I promise,' I said. Lancelot joined our conversation. 'They're about to leave,' he said to me. I nodded. 'Goodbye, you two. And the best of luck,' I said. I hugged Guinevere, who went back to the castle where Lancelot had hid for the past week.

'Do you think Gawain can ever forgive me?' Lancelot asked when Guinevere was gone. 'I'm sure he will,' I said. 'It's not a little thing, you know. It will take a lot of time. But I'm sure that, in the end, he will be able to forgive you.' 'I hope you're right,' Lancelot said softly.

I smiled. 'I've got to go. Take care, Lancelot,' I said. He smiled as well. 'Goodbye, Merida. I know Gawain is in good hands. And I wish you two, sorry, three, all the happiness and health in the world,' he said, looking at my belly. 'Thanks,' I said. We gave each other a quick hug. Lancelot smiled. 'Farewell, sister.'


	19. Chapter 19: Gawain

**Hi! The final chapter has finally arrived. A big thanks to everyone who has read it, it means a lot to me. I have two ideas for new fanfics, completely different from this one, so you might see another story appear soon. I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

Two years later

I was very happy to be able to say that things were good again. Merida and I were still happily living in our beautiful castle, and we were intensely happy. We visited Camelot often, and the King was happy again. He married a wise, friendly woman, and they were expecting their first child, which, to be honest, made me relieved, for if Arthur had a son, I wouldn't inherit the whole kingdom. Mordred no longer had contact with our mother, and he and Agravain seemed a lot happier. Even though I still missed them, I had accepted the fact that Gaheris and Gareth were no longer here. And of course, what made everything even better, was our wee bonny babby (I had taken over Merida's term). She was just as adventurous as Merida, which required us to be around all the time, otherwise she would just walk away, but I didn't mind. In fact, I loved spending time with my little girl. The only thing I didn't like was the fact that I had become very emotional and even feminine since our little daughter had been born. I even cried when I heard her say 'Daddy' for the first time (It was not her first word, however. The first thing she said was something that sounded like 'bear', which Merida and I found terribly funny). But I loved being a parent. I loved seeing her running around with the wooden sword I had carved for her, and trying to climb on top of our dogs to ride them as if they were horses. And I loved the fact that she looked like me as well. She had my eyes, and her face looked more like mine. Things just couldn't be better.

'Look who's here!' Merida said smiling when I was playing with Gwen. I looked up, and to my surprise, Merlin was standing next to her. 'Merlin!' I exclaimed. 'How good to see you!'

'It had been a long time, and I realised I had not seen your little girl in real life yet, so I decided to visit you. What is her name?' he asked. 'Gwendolyn, but we call her Gwen for short. And it has been a long time, indeed. Have a seat!'

Moments later, we were sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking tea. Little Gwendolyn was playing with the wooden horse I had carved for her. 'She's a perfect mix of you two,' Merlin said. 'She has your hair, Merida, but your face and eyes, Gawain,' he said to us. We smiled, because we heard that all the time. 'But more important, is she healthy?'

'Healthy as can be,' Merida said proudly. 'She's very lively, and I must say I was glad when she was finally out of my tummy, because she kicked like a bear!'

'I suppose you already know that we're expecting a new one,' I said to Merlin. 'I was aware,' he said. 'Congratulations. I hope he or she will be as healthy and lively as this little girl here.'

'I actually feel like it's more than just one him or her. I haven't been pregnant very long, but I feel like my belly is already twice as big as it should be. I wouldn't be surprised if I give birth to twins, or maybe even triplets,' Merida said.

Merlin nodded. 'I think it wouldn't be wrong if I tell you you're right,' he said with a smile. I looked at my beloved wife, who was smiling from ear to ear. 'Two birds with one stone,' she whispered. Then her facial expression turned more serious.

'I think we don't have to argue about the names if we have two boys,' she whispered. I immediately realised what she meant. 'That would be wonderful,' I said and smiled. Merlin looked puzzled. 'I could tell you the gender, if you want,' he said slowly.

I looked at Merida. I was still hesitating, but she was so curious that she said yes before we could even talk about it. I didn't mind, though. 'You will give birth to two healthy boys,' Merlin said with a smile.

Merida and I looked at each other. 'That's...amazing,' she said, and a small tear rolled down her face. I took her in my arms, and stroked her belly. I was proud and happy, but it did feel a little weird because I felt like she would give birth to my brothers.

Nobody knew anything to say, so we remained silent for quite a long time. 'Thanks for everything, Merlin,' I said to break the slightly awkward silence. 'What do you mean?' he asked. 'Well, your prophecy has probably saved my life. If you hadn't told me about it, I wouldn't have helped Guinevere, and Merida wouldn't have come to Brittany and I would've been killed by Lancelot.'

'I don't think you fully realise how true that is, Gawain,' Merlin said with a smile. Before he could explain what he meant, Merida interrupted our conversation. 'What prophecy?' she asked. 'Years ago, just before I went to find the floating chessboard, Merlin gave me some good advice.' I stopped for a moment, to make sure I fully remembered his prophecy.

_'__Always do what people ask you to do. Even if it seems to be disadvantageous to you, do it! It might not help you at that very moment, but it will later. Faith can be changed by the tiniest things, and if you want your faith to be good, make sure to do what any stranger asks.'_

'It has not only helped you when you allowed Guinevere to use your boat. Do you remember Sir Locke?' Merlin asked. I nodded. 'Well, he-' 'Who's Sir Locke?' Merida asked. I apologetically smiled at Merlin, and then I started telling the story.

'Sir Locke was just a squire when I met him. He had challenged the knight who had killed his brother, but squires can't challenge knights. Therefore, he had to become a knight. He went to King Arthur to be dubbed, but he came across a man who demanded toll from everyone who passed the bridge he was guarding. Locke had to give him his horse, and he received the horse of the man who asked for toll. But with the horse the man had "given" him, he would never reach Camelot in time. So when I met him, I gave him my horse so he had time to reach his duel in time. I killed the man who had robbed him from his horse, and after that, and I'm not too proud of it, but it had to be done, I killed everyone in the castle he owned. Locke won the duel. A long time later, I had returned to Britain with Ysabele, and we were heading to king Amoraen to give him Ysabele. We came across a man who offended Ysabele, so I killed him. Later, we stayed with a King, who happened to be that man's father. He locked us up when he realised I had killed his son, but we managed to escape. So when we went back to King Marvel from Amoraen's castle, we came across a small castle, and in it lived Sir Locke! We were having a great time, when the king whose son I had killed, came and declared war on us. Sir Locke helped me, and without his help I wouldn't have been here today.'

Merlin nodded. 'But that's not all. Locke and Guinevere aren't the only ones who saved your life with that prophecy. You didn't kill everyone in that castle next to the toll bridge. You spared one man's life.'

At first I couldn't remember, but suddenly I remembered the pathetic man. 'Ah, that man. He was the only one who didn't get mad, he begged me not to kill him, crying like a baby' Merlin nodded. 'And you didn't, because of my prophecy.' I nodded.

'That man was the one who tried to attack and rape Merida when she ran away.' I gasped. 'And if you had killed him, Merida would have travelled further, and you would not have found her. And without Merida, you would have been killed by Lancelot,' Merlin said.

I nodded. 'Faith is weird,' I said smiling. 'Those are not my words, but I think you are absolutely right,' Merlin said, and we all laughed.

'When are you two going to become King and Queen of the Orkneys?' Merlin asked suddenly. 'Soon,' I said and smiled. 'We have already visited my uncle three times, and we are planning on going again soon. My uncle says he loves being king, but that he has been king long enough, and that he wants me to take over soon.'

'I really love the Orkneys,' Merida said. 'Everyone is friendly, even though I knew nobody, and they didn't know me either. And everyone has just the same accent as I have, and that feels good too. And Gwendolyn loves it too,' she said smiling.

'Good, good,' Merlin said. 'You will be two great leaders, I'm sure.' 'Thanks,' I said, and smiled at Merida who looked terribly proud.

'I think it's time for me to go,' Merlin said suddenly. 'But you just got here!' Merida said. 'All that needed to be said, is said,' Merlin said with a smile. 'Camelot is not too close, and I don't have a horse.' 'You can borrow one of ours,' Merida said immediately. 'Thank you very much, but I think I prefer walking,' Merlin said with a smile.

'Goodbye, you two,' he said when we were standing outside. 'Visit Camelot soon.' 'We will,' I said smiling. 'Take care, Merlin.' 'The best of luck, you two. Oh, by the way, I think it's a good idea to check your mail.'

'He is one extraordinary man,' Merida said when Merlin was gone. 'He is,' I said softly. 'That was a very interesting visit,' I said when we went back inside. Merida nodded.

I stroked her belly, which really was bigger than when she was pregnant from Gwen as long as she was now. 'Hello there, Gaheris and Gareth,' I whispered. 'We haven't met yet, but you need to know that I already love you a lot.' Merida started laughing, and so did I.

'I bet they are watching from heaven and laughing because I'm acting so pathetic,' I said. 'That would be amazing,' Merida said. 'We're naming these two after you,' she said to the ceiling. 'So if you have the ability to bring them luck and health, I'd do that if I were you!'

We started laughing again. 'Wait, Merlin told us to check our mail, didn't he?' Merida said suddenly. 'That's right,' I said. 'Let's take a look.

As soon as I went outside, a bird landed on my shoulder. I opened the letter, and read it together with Merida.

_Dear Gawain and Merida,_

_We are very pleased to announce the birth of our first son, Gawain. You are most welcome to come visit us, if you want _

_Love, Lancelot and Guinevere_

_P.S. Gawain, if you want to tear this letter apart and throw it in the fire, I understand. But it would mean a lot to me if you responded. I get it if you don't want to see us, but if you could send me a letter, I would be very grateful. The best of luck. Lancelot. _

'They named their son after me,' I whispered after I had read the letter four times. Merida nodded. 'So, what are you going to do?' she asked. 'I don't know,' I whispered. 'I think you owe him a letter,' she said. I shook my head. 'Are you going to burn it?' Merida asked. 'Come on, you can't burn it, Gawain!' I shook my head again. 'Pack your bags, Meri. We are going to Brittany.'


End file.
